Knowing You: Book 2
by Tsukia
Summary: Mamoru saved Usagi six years ago;Now after meeting up again they face new challenges and an enemy from the past. Read as how they deal with the Dark Kingdom with new friends and old acquaintances. Ends when Usagi gets the Ginzuisho -Complete-
1. Readjusting and New Senshi

I don't own any of the sailor moon characters nor to I pretend to; Some characters are of my own creation and please ask before using them. If you don't read book 1 you may not understand what is going on. Apart from Chapter 1 the other chapters are going to be somewhat long and so updates will be every two weeks to a month :(

Thanks to all who read and reviewed Book 1, I hope you will bear with me and enjoy Book 2.

**This is BOOK 2 OF "KNOWING YOU"**

**Chapter 1: Re-adjusting and New Senshi**

Usagi had been doing home school for most of her classes in January and starting February she would be going back to school part time until she felt comfortable with her classmates again. Masaki and Naru stood waiting at the gate as Usagi and Mamoru approached. Mamoru and the generals had adopted Masaki into the group and the five although spanning three different grades where becoming close friends. Mamoru, Masaki, and Usagi were all in grade 11 class A; Kenji, Naru, and Ryo were all in grade 9 class C; and Nathan was alone in class B grade 10.

Usagi had been on edge all morning she could feel Luna searching for her and if it hadn't been for Mamoru then she would have hid in her room all day. Naru hugged Usagi and the two entered the grounds Mamoru had arranged for all of them to meet on the roof, including Masaki as Mamoru had a plan for him too. On the roof Ryo had some contraption set up, "This way no one can see what we are doing of talking about."

"Good thinking, Zoi. Now, Usako, the Generals and I have told Masaki about ourselves but have left your position out if you want we can continue to do so but I require his aid to keep the senshi away from you."

Usagi looked around, these were her friends these people had been by her side though a lot. They were her loyal friends, "I am Princess Serenity of the Royal line of Selene, heir to the Universe. I also have the form of the warrior Sailor Moon and Guardian Tsukia, two forms that I can command to protect this world."

Masaki looked at Usagi with sympathy, "All I ever wanted was to be your friend and then I found out about what happened in Kyoto... I used the media to find out no one told me. I wanted to protect you but I couldn't and now I am being given the chance to help. Thank you all for trusting me enough to include me."

At this point Usagi did something no one thought she would be ready to do yet... she hugged Masaki. "Thank you, for being my friend and going the extra mile to be my friend all those years ago."

As the two friends pulled apart Mamoru turned to Usagi, "With Selene's help we have come up with a way to trick Luna and the senshi." Usagi looked around surprised, she knew that they were loyal but she didn't think they would go that far. "Naru has already agreed to be your double of sorts. What we are going to do is mask your aura with mine and mix yours with Naru's. This will make anyone reading aura's think Naru is the one with the moon powers."

"Which she will just not Earth's moon." Selena said coming on to the roof. "She will become Sailor Pheobe of Saturn's moon. Here you go, Naru, just call out P -Moon Power!'"

"Obaa-san..." Usagi said almost in tears at how far this group had gone for her.

"Yes, Usagi. We all know how grateful you are, but we have things to do." The men stood back. "Naru first needs to take a vow of loyalty to Serenity and then we will make you blood-sisters which will mix the auras."

Naru knelt before Usagi, "I, Osaka Naru, swear my life and loyalty to Princess Serenity, heir of the silver millennium whom is also known as Tsukino Usagi. With the new powers of Sailor Pheobe I will forever be in the service of her majesty, my Princess Serenity."

"You do realize what this will do? There is no going back either of you." The two girls nodded and Naru then held out her wrists toward Usagi. Usagi mirrored her childhood friend. Queen Serenity took a blade made of moon light and cut both girls' wrists; Naru placed her bleeding wrists directly on top of Usagi's. Blood flowed from one to the other and a moon beam appeared joining their auras. The light died down and Usagi hugged Naru until the red-haired girl asked for breath.

As the bell rang calling the teens to class Usagi took Mamoru and Naru's hands knowing that she would no longer have issues coming to school, not with all her friends to protect her.

After school Naru and Usagi were walking toward the crown with Mamoru and Nathan when Usagi shrank into the group. Mamoru, Naru and Nathan all looked around and soon found the reason. A midnight blue cat sat rolling on the ground trying to remove a band aid from it's forehead. "I'll meet you three there." Naru told them heading to the ally where the cat lay scratching at the band aid. "Come here, kitty. Let me get that off for you."

As Naru pulled of the band aid a bright light shone and the cat jumped from her arms. I sense something about this girl.'Luna thought as she watched the girl wave and walk away.


	2. Enter Jadeite

Chapter 2: Enter Jadeite

Naru entered her mother's jewelry store and found all the customers unconscious, "Something isn't right here, P-Moon Power!" Naru called out transforming into Sailor Pheobe. Sailor Pheobe's sailor top and skirt were sky blue with maroon bows; Her knee boots tied up were maroon and gloves were to the elbow with sky blue cuffs.

"My darling, this necklace would look simply lovely on you," her mother's voice said to a young woman.

"Why is everyone sleeping? I think I should go..." The woman ran off and out the door. Naru's mother calling after her.

"Jadeite, isn't going to be happy with this. Oh, well we did get plenty of energy for Matallica."

"How dare you use these beautiful jewels to harm innocents. I, Sailor Moon will not stand for it; In the name of the Moon I will punish you!" Sailor Pheobe told the monster. "Lunar Strike!"

The disguise faded and the monster leapt out of the way, "Morgana!" It screamed releasing energy causing the fallen to charge Sailor Pheobe in a zombie like state.

Outside Tsukia and Terran (Mamoru's blue and green form) entered through the skylight. "Artemus Strike!" "Terran Slash!"

Morgana turned to find an arrow landing in it's chest and a warrior with sword coming at it. Terran landed his strike on target and with a final scream the monster turned to dust. Sailor Pheobe turned to address Terran but he nodded toward the door and teleported away. We'll talk tomorrow.' Tsukia told Sailor Pheobe telepathically.

"That was magnificent. You defeated the monster by yourself, I am very impressed Sailor Moon." Luna said coming up. "I am the lunar advisor Luna and guardian of the Sailor Senshi. As leader of the Senshi I will be your advisor until we find the Moon Princess."

Sailor Pheobe nodded, she couldn't believe this cat. Luna didn't see either Tsukia or Terran and assumed that the Princess wanted to be found. Potentially Naru couldn't protend to be the princess since the bonding ritual but that wasn't her call. Tomorrow there would be a long talk if she could get away from the cat guardian.

**The next day...**

Morning found Naru exhausted; Luna had decided that Naru need to be brought up to speed on everything since the fall of the moon. So it was almost dawn when she got to bed and so she only got about three hours of sleep. But she was on the roof of the school for the meeting. It was decided that Naru would be kept up through email rather than chance Luna over hearing something. Although Nathan and her would still be dating, aswell as her and Usagi would still be hanging out.

After school all Naru wanted to do was go home and pass out; however the Dark Kingdom had other plans. For as Naru was about to go into her room to take a nap, she heard screaming coming from down the street...

**Meanwhile...**

Usagi had dragged Mamoru to the new Fortune Telling place to have their future read, only to discovered a Dark Kingdom plot. The battle was quick as Tsukia played distraction while Terran took the youma by surprise from the back and using his Terra Strike turned it to dust as Sailor Pheobe showed up with Luna on her heals. "Who are you?"

"We are who we are and that is all you need to know, Luna of Mau. Farewell." Tsukia and Terran disappeared into a moonbeam, leaving Sailor Pheobe and Luna.

Luna turned to Sailor Pheobe, "Have you seen them before?"Sailor Pheobe nodded as she turned and headed for home. "Be careful around them we don't know if they are friend or foe."

Sailor Pheobe had enough she had been listening to the know it all cat for the past twenty-four hours and was done, "They are friends. If you can't remember the Silver Milennia well enough to know that then go find the other senshi and stay with one of them!"

Luna was shocked that was twice in one night that she had been scolded and now she was homeless, again. As she turned to go report to central control she felt something following her instincts. After about an hour Luna stumbled upon a girl with a very piculuar hair color leaving the libarary with an arm load of books, "Mercury?" ...

By the next day Luna had discovered the girl's name was Mizuno Ami - daughter of Dr.Mizuno of Tokyo General and said to be the smartest girl her age(12). She would be thirteen that September and had skipped a grade and was somewhat of an outcast amoung her peers. Her life didn't seem all that different from in the past, except back then she was admired for her genious not made an outcast. While investigating Ami, Luna had been spotted and adopted.

**A week later...**

It had been a week since the fight with Naru and finding Ami, Luna was resting on a cushion listening to the radio while Ami did her homework when a new show came on the radio. "Ami, have you ever heard of this show before?"

Ami looked up and listened, "oh, this is the new show that came on. Flyers were sent out last week about it. Why you think this is something Sailor Mercury should investigate?"

"I think that a show that comes on suddenly should be suspected. We will listen to it and monitor those from the show for the next few days and work on your abilities before running head long into a trap." Ami nodded and went back to her studies.

/It has been a week, a hole week,since I found out I was a Sailor Senshi./ Ami couldn't believe it she was a Sailor Senshi. /An ancient warrior that protects the Royalty of the Universe and the Universe from evil. Sailor Mercury was the brains of the team... team - group of people working with a common goal. Luna said there were others but they had yet to meet them and the ones that were known Luna advised being carefull around because she believed they were brainwashed or something./ Ami sighed and stood up, "I am going to bed, night Luna."

Luna watched the young girl head down the hallway and sighed. "I was too hard and worked Naru too hard. I can't make that mistake again." Pausing the cat turned and jumped out onto the balcony and headed to Naru's home, about a five to ten minute trip for Luna.

Naru had just gotten off the phone with Usagi, they had been talking about the new radio show "Midnight Zero". Naru had told Usagi that she wanted to call in but they agreed that the show was a little suspicsious and so they would wait and see what happened. Now Naru stood on her balcony, she wondered if shooing Luna off was the right thing to do because now they had no way to keep track of her. Sighing she turned to go back inside when she heard some one say her name. "Naru-san, I am sorry. I put to much on to you at once and was very bossy and am now very sorry. I hope one day I can get your trust back." Naru stared dumb-struck at the cat. "I found Sailor Mercury and am staying with her, here is a communicator to get a hold of me if you need to."

Naru nodded, "I am sorry, as well, Luna. I lost my temper and that was uncalled for, but I can guarentee that the two warriors and I are on the Moon Princess' side. Trust me on that. What do you think of the new radio show?"

"Midnight Zero, very suspicious. I am working on training Sailor Mercury and getting her battle ready before we investigate."

Again Naru nodded, "Have her meet me here tomorrow after school. Her choice of arriving transformed or not. The others and I will help train her until you find the others."

Luna smiled, "Thank you. Good night."

"Good night, Luna." Naru said and headed back inside to call Usagi back.

Usagi was not happy but understood. She didn't want the senshi in her life but she definitely didn't want them dead either. "Alright, Mamoru and I will meet you two at the usual spot for training tomorrow after school. But they are not to know who we are. Your identity is your choice but I have my mind made up."

"Of course, I wouldn't force you to. But she needs training that I doubt a cat can give and I am still learning myself." Naru explained.

"Listen, Naru. I already agreed and it is 2 AM, so I will see you tomorrow. Ja " Usagi hung up the phone shaking her head and on the other end Naru smiled, same old Usagi.

**The following afternoon... in the school yard...**

Ami looked around the school for Luna. That morning Luna had told Ami that she had a surprise after school and so here was Ami waiting for the cat. To Ami's surprise Luna was not alone when she arrived, she was with a red haired girl that Ami recognized from some of her classes. "Hello, my name is Naru."

"My name is Mizuno Ami."

"Nice to meet you. If you are ready we have to get going." Ami nodded and followed Naru out of the school yard. After about half an hour they arrived at a fence near Jubban Park. Naru looked around and then moved a board and motioned for Ami to go through. Ami cautiously climbed through and Naru followed. Ami almost passed out from what she saw, out in the open where two warriors practicing. "Stop! You shouldn't be doing that someone could see."

Tsukia turned to the new arrivals with a deadly glare. "I use my magic to protect this place no one that I don't give permission can even find it without being lead here by someone that has my permission. Now, do you want training or not?"

Terran put his hand on her shoulder, "Tsu, calm down. She didn't know and now you are going to scare her off." Tsukia backed down. "Let's start by getting you two warmed up, transform!"

Terran paired off with Mercury and Tsukia took Pheobe; They worked on everything from defense to offense and even discussed plans to investigate the radio show. By the time the group left the training grounds Ami was using Naru as a crutch and vice versa. They were exhausted and aching from the hours of training that would repeat tomorrow. The two girls sighed and prayed that Luna had found another senshi because as Tsukia had made clear she was only training until they had enough to train on their own.

Usagi and Mamoru watched the two exhausted and hurting senshi walk away towards their respective homes before facing each other. "What do you think?"

Mamoru looked at Usagi, "I think that they will be fine but I think we should handle this investigation. I will come get you tonight at ten." Usagi nodded and the couple headed toward the arcade to meet with the rest of the group.

"Naru will be joining us later. She wanted to shower and clean up after training today." Nathan explained.

"She did well. But we will be handling this mission without her." Before Nathan or the generals could argue Usagi continued. "She has her mission as do you five. Mamoru, Masaki and I will be investigating the radio station tonight. The winner of the contest from last night is comatose in the hospital."

The group gasped, "I was able to get a look at the reports her energy was completely drained they say she will recover but are still unsure what caused it. We know and we are going to do something about it. Any questions?"

Masaki looked up with pride, he had always saw this confident, beautiful leader hiding inside of Usagi; but the generals looked upon their leaders as if they had never met them before. /I never would have thought the generals would doubt us./

/Usako, they just never seen us this much in charge. We are more like our royal selves today then they have ever seen and they are a little shocked./

/Then why isn't Masaki, Mamo-chan? He just found out about us and is taking it better than those that have been with us the past month or longer./ Mamoru shrugged as Naru entered the cafe.

"Ami-chan, believes that she has found the Princess. But refuses to tell me anything more until she is sure. So, I will not be at the meetings till this is settled. Also Luna has found Sailor Mars at a local temple." Naru explained as she sat down next to Nathan.

"I knew it wouldn't take Luna long to find Rei. I thought she would be first honestly." Mamoru said more to himself then the group.

"How did you know the new senshi's name, Mamoru?" Naru asked.

"Because she is our sister," answered Kenji.


	3. Meet Jedite

From the reviews I have received I will try to be more descriptive but that also means there is a higher probability that updates may take a little longer to update. So bear with me and I will update when I can. My shift at work has changed so updating again is in the air, I am happy to have chapter 3 up this quickly but no guarantee on further updates. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Tsukia

**Chapter 3:Meet Jadeite**

**_RECAP_**

**_"Ami-chan, believes that she has found the Princess. But refuses to tell me anything more until she is sure. So, I will not be at the meetings till this is settled. Also Luna has found Sailor Mars at a local temple." Naru explained as she sat down next to Nathan._**

**_"I knew it wouldn't take Luna long to find Rei. I thought she would be first honestly." Mamoru said more to himself then the group._**

**_"How did you know the new senshi's name, Mamoru?" Naru asked._**

**_"Because she is our sister," answered Kenji._**

**_&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&_**

Naru looked from Mamoru to Kenji and was shocked. "You knew she was a senshi and didn't say anything?"

"It wasn't their place to say anything, the senshi are my responsibility not theirs. I chose not to awaken them. If Luna does then that is her decision." Usagi said again in the I am the Princess voice. Whether or not it was intentional she seemed to be using that voice more and more.

"Alright. So, she doesn't know that any of you are ..."

"No, she doesn't Naru and we would appreciate it if you didn't tell her." Kenji said.

Mamoru nodded, "That is our place and no one else's to tell her."

Naru nodded she was learning things that she wasn't sure she wanted to, "If we are done Naru and I were going to go for a walk in the park."

Mamoru looked to Usagi who looked back and then both faced Nathan and Naru and nodded that they were alright to leave. After dismissing the rest of the generals except for Masaki, the three began to plan for that night.

Meanwhile, Naru and Nathan had reached the park and were talking. "Neither Usagi or the brothers meant anything against you. They just don't want any of us overstepping them." Nathan looked to the ground. "Mamoru has been through a lot and sometimes comes of more harsh than he means to."

"What do you mean, Nathan?"

"Mamoru was orphaned at a young age and after two years was adopted by Kenji and Rei's parents. Then at ten he found his Princess in a horrible situation that he had to rescue her from. It was that night that he remembered the last time he had tried to save her, the fall of the Moon Kingdom. He then spent the next six years trying to get strong enough to protect her and find her again." Nathan paused. "Out of all the awakened warriors Mamoru has had the hardest life this time round which is completely opposite to back in the Millennium."

Naru nodded and took Nathan's hand as they walked no longer as peers but as girlfriend and boyfriend.

**Later that night...**

Usagi stood with Mamoru and Masaki outside of the radio station where Jay Daitou hosted Midnight ZeroConcentrating she used her powers to disguise them as a team of radio personal, coming to review the show. Once disguised the trio headed in to the station Usagi leaning slightly on her companions because she was not used to wearing high heels. They quietly made their way through the station noticing that anyone they found appeared to be sleeping.

Finally, they reached the studio where Midnight Zero was broadcasted from and found a room full of sleeping bodies. Closer examination found two people working: a woman working the controls and a blond man on the mic.

"Henshin!" Usagi commanded. Following her lead they transformed and instead of three humans there stood Tsukia, Terran, and Sol; the two guardians and one general prepared to attack.

"Moonlight Flash!" "Terran Earth Quake!" "Flame Shock!" The three attacks took the two by surprise. The Moonlight blinding them temporarily while the Earth attack through them back and forth before the flames burned and shocked them.

Once back on his feet Jay Daitou faced the warriors, "Who are you?"

"I am Tsukia, Guardian of the Moon and Warrior of Light."

"Terran, Guardian of Earth and Warrior of Gaia."

"Sol, General of Earth and Protector of the Innocent."

"Jadeite, General of the Dark Kingdom, nice to meet you, now die! Attack them!"

Tsukia powered up as the two male warriors drew swords. "Terran Strike!" "Sol Sun Slash!" The men said in chorus as they both cut into the youma.

"Moonlight Judgement!" Tsukia called out turning the youma into dust. The trio then turned towards Jadeite, who in a furry of rage disappeared.

The next morning everyone effected by Jadeite's spell woke up and life returned to normal for a day at least. Naru and Ami discussing how their friends must have defeated the monster and Luna telling them that was only a battle not the war. Usagi and Mamoru watched from their perch in a near by tree.

After school Usagi approached Naru and pulled her aside. "Naru, mom is having me go visit obaa-san; I am leaving it up to you and Ami to take care of things for me. Mamoru and the generals are coming to protect me, but I am leaving Nathan and Ryo to help you two from the shadows."

"Be safe, Usagi. Keep in touch, I will be checking my email twice a day." Usagi hugged her friend and nodded as she got into Mamoru's car and they drove away.

The next day at school Naru noticed that everyone was exhausted and when she asked them about it they told her about the new Shape-up Salon. Naru investigated and found out that everyone in her class was going. Even though it had only been open for a week it was the most popular gym and that even though they were exhausted the next day they felt that they were loosing weight and so wouldn't stop going. At lunch Naru told Ami what she found out. Ami agreed this sounded like a Dark Kingdom plot, "After Luna and I look into this new senshi, we will meet you at the gym. Then the four of us can look into this further."

"Agreed," Naru then spotted Nathan and Ryo watching them. "Excuse me, Ami. But I see Nathan and I would like to visit with him for a bit. I will see you after school." Ami nodded and Naru ran off to see her boyfriend.

"Hi, my name is Urawa Ryo. I was wondering if I could join you for lunch?" Ami nodded, no one let alone a boy had ever approached her for companionship.

Naru and Nathan smiled as there two friends got reacquainted. Naru explained the plan to Nathan, "I agree. Several people in my class are the same way. Ryo and I will go as back up... don't worry we will stay out of site unless we are needed." Naru smiled and relaxed into his embrace until the bell rang signaling the end of lunch.

After school Naru said good-bye to Ami and Luna before running off toward the gym and to meet up with the boys. Naru, waited for Rei and Ami outside and then the three friends went to the salon. Ami said that it was probably too expensive. Then they saw a large screen video commercial with some cute idol. She said, "One day, one kilogram. Two days, five kilograms. In three days you can be beautiful." There was a free trial going on, so the girls decided to go. Naru said, "There's nothing cheaper than free.'

When the girls went inside, the male blonde instructor greeted them, whom Naru thought he matched the description that Usagi had given of Jadeite. They separated and did various exercises. Naru was riding an exercise bike. When Jadeite saw Naru resting, he told her that she couldn't become beautiful if she rested. Naru looked at him and picked up the pace.

When the girls finished, Jadeite took Naru and the two other girls to the special shape-up beams.

Nathan watched anctiously as Naru descended the steps to the basement. Ami and Rei transformed and followed in the ventilation shafts.

Naru and friends went into the machine, as Jadeite said that they would lose a lot of weight.

Queen Beryl called Jadeite. Jadeite reported that things were going well because lots of foolish girls were releasing energy to get beautiful.

Meanwhile, in the ventilation shaft Luna gave Mercury a mini-computer to scan the pods with.

When the girls finished and came out of the shape-up beam machine, Jadeite told them that they looked beautiful. He told them to also come the next day. Naru and her friends' faces were blue and they didn't look very well, but they nodded to Jadeite. Ami pulled Naru to the side when she came out of the gym, "That machine is an energy draining machine."

"We attack tomorrow after school." Rei commanded. The two others nodded.

After saying good-by to the other senshi Naru ran into Nathan. "Are you ok?"

"Just tired."

"Let me walk you home?" Naru nodded.Once home she insisted on sending Usagi an email update on the situation and so, Nathan sat with her while she did that before he tucked her in, "Get some rest, I will see you at school tomorrow." Naru nodded and fell asleep.

The next morning Naru was late to school because she over slept and got detention. Rei was furious when she found out that the "leader" got detention. Nathan wasn't liking Rei's attitude as he watched her fuming at Ami about Naru getting detention, then dragging the silent senshi of wisdom off to begin the assault on the gym.

Sailor Mars and Mercury entered the busy gym from the workers entrance and made their way to the basement. "Welcome Sailor Scouts, come to try my shape-up pods?"

"We have come to take you down, you nega-scum." Mars said powering up. "Mars Fire Ignite!" Jadeite laughed as he easily dodged the low powered attack.

Meanwhile Naru and Nathan were racing towards the gym, Ryo had just advised them that the senshi weren't doing that well. "I can't believe they went without me. I was only in detention for forty-five minutes." Nathan shrugged.

They quickly rondivou'd with Ryo, whom had transformed as Glacius; the couple followed suit and Glacius brought them up to speed. "When Jadeite appeared Mars attacked him. Then he retaliated after dodging her attack, sending them into the pods."

Sailor Pheobe shook her head, "She is too hot headed for her own good. Alright, here is what we are going to do: you both stay in the shadows as back up, try to stay out of view of Mercury and Mars. I will go face Jadeite and don't worry I will be careful."

As Pheobe turned to go save her peers Adranos grabbed her arm, "If it gets to dangerous, screw the scouts I am going to save you. That is a promise." Pheobe blushed, nodded and kissed Adranos before running off. Adranos watched sadly before both him and Glacius ran to do as commanded.

"Lunar Strike!" Jadeite was taken by surprise and the attack hit the target. "Lunar Rhapsody!" This time it came from a different direction. Naru was getting tired but keeping him guessing would give her a better chance of hitting him. "Lunar Star Crystal Power!" /I hope this works it is the most powerful attack I have in my arsenal./

"You haven't seen the last of me!" Jadeite promised as he vanished before the attack could kill him.

Adranos wished to run to her but then the senshi would see him and ask too many questions. Then he saw something that broke his heart, her transformation fade and her fall unconscious. Letting his transformation fall he raced down the stairs calling her name, "Naru?" he gasped. "Is she alright? What happened I saw her come down here a few minutes ago and was coming to tell her I was leaving."

Mars and Mercury were still recovering from the effects of the pods, "She is a very brave person. Our enemy knocked us into these things and we were unable to get out. Your girlfriend distracted him long enough for an ally to get rid of him. Please make sure she is ok for us."

Nathan nodded, picking Naru up bride style and heading for the exit. Ryo caught up with the couple about a block away. "How is she, Nathan?"

"Just drained. That last attack must have taken everything she had. I think she was trying to destroy Jadeite." Nathan answered.

Ryo walked Nathan all the way to Naru's place then headed off to cram school, "Call me later."

Nathan nodded and entered Naru's home, when her mom asked what happened he gave her the same story that Sailor Mercury had told him. The awe struck woman looked sadly at her daughter and then asked Nathan if he could stay with her because she was needed back in the store. Nathan agreed and took Naru up to her room and tucked her in, just as he had the previous night before he opened his communicator to update Mamoru and Usagi.

Usagi was furious, "What did Mars think she was doing? How could they have let Naru do something like that?"

"Usako, please calm down so I can talk to Nathan."

"Mars was impatient and went into battle hot headed over Naru's detention. Naru did what she felt she had to do to save the senshi. No one is really at fault for this but I am concerned that she may be out of commission for a day or two; meaning Ryo and I may get revealed."

"Understood, General Adranos. Do what is required of you, avoid revealing yourself if possible."

"Acknowledged, Prince Endymion. Adranos, out!" Nathan said closing the communicator as he heard Naru stir. Nathan got up from his perch on her window sill and approached the bed.

"Nathan?" Naru asked weakly.

"Yes?"

"Are they alright? Did I get him?" Naru said looking up to him, barely able to turn her head.

"Everyone is fine and you took a good chunk at him but he escaped. I brought you home after you lost your transformation." Nathan explained and then told her what he had told her mother. She nodded and fell back to sleep.

Naru wasn't at school for the next few days, neither was Nathan. Naru was recovering and her mother had called in and Nathan was at her side. The day before Naru was suppose to visit the doctor to get permission to go back to school. Rei again charged in to battle, this time at a pet shop. Mercury was able to cause enough confusion that the generals where able to get in and destroy the youma. Unfortunately the fog cleared before Glacius got out the window.

"Who are you?" Mars demanded.

"I am a friend of the Princess that is all you need to know. Farewell." Glacius answered leaving the scene. Once out on the roof top with Adranos he faced his companion, "The Prince and Princess aren't going to be happy."

Adranos shrugged, "It was inevitable. Just make sure they don't find out our identity they should be back in another day or two."

So the day before the group was to return from Kyoto there was another attack, at a recording studio this time. Ryo got the tip from Ami and the two general had beat the senshi to it and defeated the youma before they even showed up. It had taken them an hour to defeat the youma so both were glad that the next day was Sunday and no school.


	4. Hitting Home

**Chapter 4: Hitting Home**

Usagi and her group returned to a school that appeared to have given the students too much sugar. Everyone seemed to be hyped up on something. Naru found Usagi in the crowd, "Naru, what is going on?"

"Mikan, the Idol, is putting on a Cinderella Caravan-talent show. Everyone is practicing their acts." Naru explained.

"This wasn't in her magazine. She is suppose to be in China this week." Naru shrugged. "Something isn't right, excuse me I have to go find Mamoru." Naru nodded as Usagi disappeared into the crowd.

"Mamo-chan!" Usagi called across the hallway. Mamoru waved and started to make his way to her. "So, have you heard about the Cinderella Caravan?"

"Just. From what I have heard Mikan told everyone about it in the park yesterday and the show is happening tomorrow night." Mamoru answered.

"Something isn't right."

"I agree, shall I get the generals to check into this."Mamoru suggested.

Usagi shook her head. "No, we will wait till tomorrow and have Kenji and Motoki check it out. I think they feel left out because we took Masaki with us last time and then while we were away Ryo and Nathan got to fight. They can investigate and call us in once we have confirmed the Dark Kingdom influence."

Mamoru nodded, "Alright, I will let them know when I see them." Usagi nodded as they tried to make their way to class.

After school found Kenji and Motoki trying out for the Cinderella Caravan. Both were disappointed to find nothing out of the ordinary at the try-outs but planned to still check out the end show the following night. After letting Usagi and Mamoru know their plan they prepared for the following evening's act.

The following night the two generals found themselves running late as they entered the theater they found shadows filling the seats and a youma in the middle and people all but passing out on the stage. Slowly the two backed out to call the others as instructed when the youma turned to face them, "Can I help you?"

"No, thank you. Wrong theater." Kenji said as him and Motoki left. Once outside they called for back-up as told to do and were told that help would be there shortly. That is when Kenji heard a familliar voice...

Rei was late and so snuck in the back door to not be noticed for being late. As she approached the stage she realized that no one appeared to be there. Glancing up on the stage she saw a large amount of people swaying in exhaustion. "This is bad. I better do something about it." Rei said as she transformed into Sailor Mars.

"How dare you take advantage of peoples dreams and aspirations; I, Sailor Mars will punish you." Before Mars could do anything the youma screeched and threw Mars into the crowd of shadows.

Outside the double doors Kaze was having trouble restraining Tepeu. "I know she is your sister man but what good is it going to do for Endy to show up and have to rescue both of you. Chill, they will be here shortly."

"We're here." Kaze and Tepeu turned to see Tsukia and Terran with Adranos and Glacius. "You two take back stage." Tsukia told Adranos and Glacius. "Tepeu, you come with me and Kaze and Terran,your together." The generals and prince nodded as they headed off to follow Tsukia's lead.

Tsukia lead Tepeu to the roof. "If you become reckless like your sister you will be on the sidelines, understand? I don't want my guardians putting themselves in danger." Tepeu nodded shocked at the concern coming from this girl, his princess. "Now, lets kick some Dark Kingdom butt."

From the rafters Tsukia could see both groups, "Lunar Protection Orbs Blinding Sheild!"

Moonlight shone down on the auditorium and all the innocent people were encased in glowing orbs of moonlight. "Sister Sol I call upon your aid, Star Burst Burning attack!"

With the shadows melting to dust the generals opened their attacks, "Terran Strike!" "Ice Slash!" "Tornado Strike!" "Flame Sword Stab!" "Zeus Lightning Stab!" The youma was overwhelmed and soon crumbled on the onset of attacks. Tepeu ran to his sister letting his transformation fade, "Rei? Rei, are you alright?"

Sailor Mars looked up surprised, she remembered transforming how did Kenji know who she was. As if reading her thoughts, "I always know my sister, no matter what disguise or costume she wears. Are you ok?"

Rei nodded, "I am fine, thank you for caring."

"I always care even if I don't show it." Kenji told her.

"We all do," Mamoru said coming up behind Kenji. The siblings hugged and introduced Rei to Usagi, Nathan and Ryo.That night Kenji and Rei got re-acquainted and became close like they used to be when they were kids.

The next day after school Ami was heading toward her cram school when Naru and Rei approached her. "Want to come with us to the new arcade?"

"Sorry, Naru, but I have cram school."

"Come on this is senshi bonding thing," Rei said, truthfully she wanted the three of them to get closer. Kenji had made some good points last night; She was reckless and somewhat of a loner but the senshi were going to change that.

Ami gave in and looked at her watch, "Alright, you have me for half an hour." The girls smiled and grabbed Ami's hands and dragged her off down the street.

Motoki stood sweeping the sidewalk outside his father's arcade, it had been arranged that while staying in Tokyo Motoki would be the manager. So many things he had to do and arrange that he was still lost in thought when Naru, Rei and Ami almost ran him down.

The trio decided to play the new Sailor V game. Rei and Naru were not very good at it but apparently Ami was a pro, and soon a group developed behind her as she had passed the high score. Suddenly she stood up and the crowd cried out as the little digital Sailor V died. Ami unfaised by her defeat cried, "I am late," and ran from the arcade.

An hour later, Naru and Rei stood outside the cram school Ami went to when both felt a shiver go down their spine. Something wasn't right. Dodging down an alley the two senshi transformed and ran in the back door of the building. Following their instincts they found themselves in Ami's classroom and Sailor Mercury being pinned against a wall. "Mars Fire Balls Charge!"

The youma dropped Mercury as it cradled it's injured arm. "Lunar Strike!" Mercury used the attacks to get away and stand next to her comrads.

"Distract it long enough for me to scan it and find a weakness," Mercury commanded. Mars began powering up her attack as Mercury commanded.

"I am going to try something...Lunar Star Crystal Power!" Pheobe erupted into a blinding light and when it died down the youma was gone. Pheobe looked to her fellow senshi. "I am going home to rest." Mars and Mercury looked at the senshi of the Moon in awe as she walked out of the classroom.

The next day Naru was missing from school; so, Nathan and Usagi went to see how she was. Once in the privacy of Naru's room and after making sure Luna was not hiding out a game of twenty questions began. "What happened?" "Are you ok? "Why weren't you at school?"

Naru put her hand up to silence her friends, "I am fine. Mother thought I looked ill this morning and made me stay home." Naru paused, "And as for what happened, there was a youma attack at the cram school and I used my Lunar Star Crystal Power' attack and destroyed it."

"Naru, you shouldn't use that power unless absolutely necessary. I told you that when you first used it against Jadeite."Usagi exclaimed. "I worry about you, Naru. I don't want anything to happen to you."

"None of us do." Nathan agreed.

Naru looked from her two friends, "I promise, I will be careful. You two don't have to worry about me." The two friends jumped on Naru and hugged her. The rest of the day they spent hanging out and being friends. Around four-pm Usagi left to go meet Mamoru for a dinner date.

The following day found Naru, Usagi, Mamoru and Nathan in the mall shopping. They noticed a lot of people seemed to be panicing over even a few seconds, time was of the up most importance. They spotted a new store and decided to check it out. It was a clock store after browsing through the different clocks. Naru was the only one to end up buying one because it looked like Luna and she wanted to see the cat's reaction.

Ami noticed the two couples in the clock store that Rei had asked her to check out. Rei's grandpa was away and so she couldn't leave the temple but she had a vision about this store. /Maybe if I use the computer to scan the clock it will give me something./ She thought as she approached the group. "Hey, Naru. I have a question about the group assignment from class."

"Sure,Ami. I will just be a few minutes meet you in the food court." The trio nodded and headed off and waited around the corner so they could hear what was being discussed without being scene.

"Naru, Rei things something is up with the clock store could I borrow the clock you bought to examine."

Naru nodded. "Sure, I bought it for Luna anyway. Let me know what you find."

"I will, thank you. See you tomorrow."Ami said heading to the exit with clock in hand. After finding Luna they headed to a park and sat down on a bench. When Ami opened the cat clock, a light flashed out into the sky. Then Luna looked inside and found out that the clock was empty. Luna said that this clock must have something to do with all of the people panicing.

Jadeite was with his youma at a large clock where all of the people's energy were gathering. He cautioned the youma and said that the Sailor Senshi might appear. The youma nodded and went about monitoring the energy that was being collected.

Ami reported back to the temple with her findings. Rei thought on this for a little while and then decided, "We'll go check it out tonight."

Later that evening, Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury arrived at the mall and entered through a window on the top floor and found their way to the clock store. "Mars Fireballs Charge!" The blast of fire caused the security door to melt away. The two senshi ran through into a room with a big clock where the youma was waiting. The youma vanished into the clock and challenged the Sailor Senshi to follow her. Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury went into a strange room. The youma was nowhere to be seen. Sailor Mercury turned on her computer, remembering how irrational Mars could be said, "Mars, be careful we don't know what this youma is capable of." Mars was about to snap back and then realized that the senshi of Mercury was just worried about her and smiled instead.

"Come and get me senshi," the youma taunted.

"Show yourself you coward," Sailor Mars yelled back, but the youma ignored her. Sailor Mars began searching for the youma as she moved in one direction she started shrinking. She became younger and younger.

"Sailor Mars, come back here,"Sailor Mercury called. Mars was to distracted to hear her ally call to her. Mercury reached out and pulled the fire senshi back. Slowly, the little Sailor Mars recovered to normal size. Sailor Mercury found out that there were rooms where time went faster, slower, or backwards. So Sailor Mars waited impatiently for Sailor Mercury to find out the location of the youma with her computer.

Sailor Mercury finally found the youma and lead the way. When Sailor Mars charged the youma, she was knocked down and couldn't get up because the youma's clock was stealing her energy. When Sailor Mercury tried to help Sailor Mars the youma shot her with an attack leaving Sailor Mercury unable to move any more. The youma approached the helpless senshi.

"Artemus Strike!" "Terran Slash!" the two attacks hit the clock causing it to release the energy that the youma had stolen.

Sailor Mars and Sailor Mercury recovered and attacked, "Shabon Spray!" ."Mars Fireballs Charge!"

"Moonlight Judgement!" yelled Tsukia causing the youma to turn to dust. With the youma gone the clock disappeared and the senshi were returned to the mall and a waiting Luna. Tsukia and Terran turned to leave as the senshi greeted the guardian cat.

"Wait, I just wanted to thank you for your help. Someday I hope we can work together as an actual team." Tsukia nodded to the senshi of Mercury. /Maybe the senshi aren't that bad./ Tsukia thought as she left the mall.

**----- **

Queen Beryl was irate over Jadeite's failures and the fact that they were contending with TEN warriors! "Jadeite, get rid of them and bring me ENERGY!"

Jadeite bowed and disappeared...

**------- **

A few days had past since the attack at the mall and Rei was sweeping the steps to the temple when she felt something evil approaching. A blond man stopped at the top of the stairs, "I am here to see, Hino Sensei." Rei pointed to where her grandfather was working elsewhere in the temple grounds. Rei was uneasy because the police were investigating the temple, several buses had disappeared after their stop near the temple. This was a place of worship not a criminal hideout! But the police argued that the missing people had all bought good-luck charms from the temple.

Rei sighed as she saw the man following her grandfather, she couldn't explain it she just didn't like him. After a few more minutes the two men approached her, "Rei, I would like you to meet Jed. He will be my new hand, to help out around the temple while you are at school. Jed this is my grand-daughter, Rei."

"A pleasure to meet you, Rei," Jed said too sweetly.

Later that afternoon Naru and Ami came by Rei was ranting and raving. "He is infuriating! Jed pretends to be the perfect little helper but it is so fake. Why can't grandpa see that?"

"Calm down, Rei. Even if he isn't perfect, the important thing is that he is helping your grandpa," Naru said.

"I know, Naru. But I just don't get good vibes from him. He is here with alternative motives." Rei said dropping down on her bed.

"Why don't I scan him? At very least it would find out if he is our enemy or not." Naru looked to Rei and Rei to Naru before both turned back to Ami. nodding their agreement.

The trio moved to a more advantageous position for Ami to scan Jed. It took them till sunset for Ami to scan Jed without issues and her gasp told her companions everything that they needed to know. "Henshin yo." Naru commanded as she transformed into Sailor Pheobe.

"In the name of the Fire Planet I am Sailor Mars." "In the name of the Ice Planet I am Sailor Mercury."

"Lunar Rhapsody!" Pheobe attacked with no introduction.

"Ah, Sailor Senshi. I will send you to HELL!" Jed told them.

Mercury and Mars took a step back they remembered him from the gym; Sailor Pheobe stepped forward. "Jadeite!" two of the three called out in shock and one in a challenging voice.

"Glad to know you still know my name and that it will be the last thing you say. Arg!" Jadeite said attacking them.

" Lunar Strike!"

"So only one of you has the guts to attack me, hahaha." Jadeite laughed.

**Meanwhile...**

Kaze and Glacius were on board the 6 o'clock bus to investigate where they were going. They looked out the window to see about twelve buses floating in the sky and turned just in time to see the bus driver turn into a youma. "End of the line boys."


	5. Jadite's Demise

**Chapter 5: Jadeite's Demise**

**----- -----recap---- ---- **Kaze and Glacius were on board the 6 o'clock bus to investigate where they were going. They looked out the window to see about twelve buses floating in the sky and turned just in time to see the bus driver turn into a youma. "End of the line boys." ----- ----**on with the story---- ----**

Kaze and Glacius faced the youma and ready their swords. " Tornado Strike!" "Ice Slash!" The youma dodged the attacks and sent her own back at them, this went back and forth several times.

Back at the bus stop... Tsukia, Terran, and the generals were waiting on Terran, whom was typing madly on his mini-computer. Tsukia had her hand on his shoulder and eyes closed concentrating on the two missing generals. A moonbeam appeared around the couple and Tsukia opened her eyes. "Generals, we are entrusting you to deal with the youma and come back safe. Terran and I are going to head up to the temple to check on the senshi."

The generals nodded and stepped into the moonbeam and were transported to their comrades. "Flame Shock!" "Lightning Strike!" "Burning Flash!" The three attacks took the youma by surprise and turned it to dust before it could even scream.

"A site for sore eyes," laughed Glacius.

"So, any ideas on how to get home?" Kaze asked.

"Tsukia and Terran have an moonbeam that will transport us all home we just need to get the buses to it." Sol explained. Adranos and Tepeu took lead and began tying the buses together. Sol getting the bus closest to the moonbeam started and ready to go. Glacius and Kaze stayed near the newest general, although he had proven himself to the royals he was still a junior and the rest of the generals were still getting to trust him.

As the generals made their way back to the moonbeam, Terran and Tsukia were watching as Pheobe was facing off with Jadeite with Mars and Mercury petrified on the sidelines. Tsukia noticed Pheobe powering up and whispered, "No, Naru, don't do it."

"Lunar Star Crystal Power!"

"I have to help her, Moonlight Judgement!" Tsukia said revealing herself. The two attacks died and Jadeite was no where to be seen but it was obvious that he had only escaped. Terran tenderly stepped forward unsure if anyone else could feel the anger radiating from Tsukia, as he went to put a hand on her shoulder she erupted, " How dare you call yourselves senshi! A true senshi would not knowingly let another senshi fight a boss by themselves. The generals raised and trained on Earth know better than that! The senshi of the millennium were said to be the best trained warriors in the galaxy, what happened to you guys?"

The senshi and newly arrived generals stood shocked. Terran just sighed and stepped back, there was no way to calm her down now. "Now, I have a better reason to ... ensure that you don't become the Princess' guards. "Sailor Pheobe, here could have died and my sources tell me this isn't the first time that you have left her to fight by herself. You all will meet at Juban park at 3AM tomorrow for training, this is MANDATORY!" With that she stormed off, stopping at the top of the stairs, "That includes the generals!"

Terran ran after her and soon found Usagi crying on a bench, de-transforming he approached her, "Usako, what is wrong?"

"If they keep up like this Naru is going to get hurt or die." Her sobs increasing. Mamoru pulled her into a embrace and began comforting his girlfriend, although to him she was already so much more than that.

"Don't worry, my Princess. Even if they try we will protect her the generals and us. Another thing is that I doubt Nathan would let it happen either."

"Promise?" Usagi asked looking up at him.

"Usako, I promise that nothing will happen to Naru as long as the generals and I can do anything to stop it." Mamoru said crossing his heart. Usagi smiled, "Come on let me take you home." Usagi took Mamoru's out stretched hand and the couple walked home.

--- ---

The next morning at quarter to three AM found the generals, Tsukia and Terran in Juban park. The seven paired off and sparred. At three AM Sailor Pheobe arrived and joined the group, making it an even eight. It wasn't until about three-fifteen that Mercury and Mars showed up, both having trouble sneaking out. First off was running the perimeter of the park twice before training until dawn. By the time the senshi returned home it was seven-thirty.

--- ---

The later that Saturday morning, Mamoru had a surprise for Usagi. He showed up at nine AM to pick her up, which took about half an hour because that included getting her out of bed. Leading her out to his car after saying good-bye to her parents, "Let's go I have a surprise for you."

"What is it?"

"You will just have to wait and find out." Mamoru said with a chuckle as he put the car into gear. The drive was only about ten minutes before Mamoru pulled into a large, very big parking lot. "Welcome to Dream Land amusement park, Usako."

Meanwhile at the temple the senshi were discussing what had happened between Tsukia and them. "I am exhausted. Why did we go anyway? It isn't like she is our leader or anything."

"Because she threatened keeping us from doing our job at protecting the Princess; plus Luna and I agreed that it would help our fighting skills." Naru answered Rei.

"How does running around the park TWICE, help our fighting skills?"

"Endurance, Rei. It builds endurance. But while we wait for more info on the Princess I suggest we put our energy to protecting the innocents and we can start here." Ami said showing them an article from the paper. "Over fifty people have disappeared after going to this amusement park in the last week."

"Alright, we regroup and we will investigate tomorrow," Rei decided. Naru agreed but was not happy that the Sailor of Mars was trying to be leader that is Usagi's job when she decides to take it. The trio dispersed to see about getting more sleep. As Naru walked home she remembered Mamoru telling them he was taking Usagi to the same amusement park that the senshi were to investigate.Pulling out her communicator she hit the all call button, "Careful at Dreamland people have been disappearing the senshi plan on investigating tomorrow, after they are rested." Naru explained.

"Acknowledged, Naru. Go get some sleep we will take care of it." Naru nodded as she opened the door to her room and collapsed on to her bed.

---- ----

Mamoru and Usagi had enjoyed a morning of games and amusement; however this afternoon it was down to business, investigating the park. So far apart from a mysterious"Princess" but nothing to point to anything wrong. They rode the train to get a birds eye view, again they were disappointed when nothing beyond the usual was found. /Mamo-chan, I am concerned I feel something is wrong here but I can't find it./

/It's ok, Usako. Try to relax once you are relaxed and calm I am sure it will come to you. In the meantime there is that show at the Candy Palace./ Usagi nodded to the telepathic response and the two left the train station and headed to the Candy Palace.

When they got there about ten minutes after it was suppose to start they found the doors locked. /I don't like this. Henshin yo?/

/Agreed, Usako. Something is wrong./ Mamoru said leading her to an alley and transforming before jumping in through a window. Once inside they called the generals to let them know what they had discovered before searching for the missing people.

/This looks like backstage of a show. I thought this was suppose to be the main exhibit./ Terran nodded but didn't respond by telepathy or voice. They continued on and soon found the Princess on stage surrounded by people at different points of exhaustion.

Tsukia was about to attack but Terran held her back/ Wait for the generals./ she nodded and settled back down to wait for reinforcements. It wasn't that much longer till the group arrived, "Had trouble getting in," explaind Kaze.

The Princess had not moved instead just stood giggling over her job. "Lunar Protection Orbs Blinding Sheild!" "Terran Earth Quake!" "Flame Shock!" "Lightning Strike!" "Burning Flash!" Taken back by the four attacks the Princess dropped her apple. As she tried to find it Kaze and Glacius used a new combined attack, "Hurricane Flood!"

The flood waters concealing the apple and causing her to go into a rage, she began twirling and transforming but before her transformation could be complete Tsukia's attack destroyed her, "Moonlight Judgement!"

Elsewhere in the Palace Jadeite cursed as the collected energy returned to their respective owners. Slowly the palace disappeared. The following day the senshi found out that the amusement park was closed for repairs.

--- ---

Over the following week the senshi found themselves doing early morning training almost every day. Rei, Naru, and Ami were wandering a bazaar when they spotted a pachinko raffle for a romantic cruise. Rei walked up to it, powered up her ki and tried her luck. Everyone held their breath as the ball came out to reveal the first place gold ball. "Congratulations, Rei." "Who are you going to take?" Her companions asked.

"I don't know yet. Maybe I will ask Mamoru and Kenji's new friend, Masaki." Rei answered. Naru smiled inwardly. Mamoru was planning on taking Usagi on the trip and had gotten Nathan and Naru tickets as well. That meant if there was trouble on the cruise that there would be six warriors.

Ryo watched from a small distance away as Rei won the prize and the girls discussed who she was taking. Slowly he approached them, "Excuse me. Can I speak with you, Ami?"

Ami blushed and followed Ryo a little ways away, "Rei won, what I was hoping to get for you. But I had a back up, would you like to go with me to my parents cabin? It isn't that far from here and is near the hotsprings." Ryo hadn't been watching Ami's rejection if he had he would have seen her nodding from "go with me".

"That would be nice, Ryo," Ami answered.

--- ---

Two days later morning found, three couples boarding a cruise with one couple and two friends calling "bon voyage". That afternoon the last couple headed for a quiet retreat near the hotsprings, leaving the two friends to fend for themselves.

On the cruise the three couples went their separate ways trying to give each other some privacy. Naru and Nathan spent time on the deck getting to know each other better. Rei and Masaki, whom agreed to be her date, wandered the ship talking and just being friendly although Masaki could tell that Rei was looking for more than just friendship.(gomen, but this is a Usagi Mamoru centered story - If people want I may do an interlude for Rei and Naru [note in review or pm if you want the interludes)

Usagi and Mamoru on the other hand hung out in their bunk for the morning cuddling(just cuddling nothing more...seriously) and talking. Mamoru could tell that she was stressed, which was one of the reasons for the cruise. /Oh, Usako. You care too much; you're such a loving person. I am so lucky to have found you./ "Hey, how about you go take a bath and then I will arrange a massage for the both of us."

"That sounds nice, thank you. I think I will, Mamo-chan." Usagi said getting up, grabbing a towel and heading to the bathroom for a bath in the jacuzzi.

Mamoru waited until she was in the bathroom before calling to arrange the massages, then left a note and went to check on a hunch he had. Walking the deck he found Naru and Nathan snuggling near the bough of the boat. Continuing on he saw Rei and Masaki as they appeared to be arguing about something, not wanting to get involved he continued on his walk until he found himself back at the cabin he and Usagi were sharing.

"Attention: The romantic show will begin in about five minutes." A voice announced over the P.A.

Mamoru opened the door and entered to find the masseuses setting up and Usagi exiting the bathroom. About five minutes in to the massage the masseuses screamed and turned into yoama. Mamoru and Usagi took no time in transforming and two combined attacks sent the youmas back to the dark kingdom.

Tsukia turned to Terran, "We have to find the others."

"They are probably at the "Romantic Show"." Tsukia nodded and the two charged off to find their companions. When they arrived at the banquet room they found everyone unconscious.

"Welcome to my show. If rumors have it right Titis will be able to take care of you." Jadeite laughed.

"Not if we take care of her first." Tsukia said as she spotted the water in the punch bowl moving. "Moonlight Judgement!"

"Aaaahhhhhrrrrrgggg! You will pay for that."

" Artemus Strike!" " Terran Slash!" With a final scream Titis turned to dust returning all the energy she had stolen. The two warriors disappeared into the moonlight as a search and rescue arrived to pick up all the couples.

"It was a nice trip. Would have been nicer without Jadeite and the youma." Terran nodded as the two teleported back to his apartment.

--- ---

The following evening Usagi sat starring up at the moon from Mamoru's apartment when Jadeite appeared in the sky, "Listen Sailor Senshi! It's time to settle this. At 1 AM tomorrow night, come to the F runway of Haneda airport. If you don't come, I'll.." Jadeite created an illusion of Tokyo burning. "That was an illusion. But if you don't come, I'll make Tokyo a sea of fire."

Usagi called the generals and Naru, "Naru arrange a meeting at the temple. Generals transform and meet us there, ASAP!"

Naru did as she was told and soon the temple was surrounded by warriors. Mars was about to open her mouth when the senshi found themselves surrounded by the generals. "None of you will be going. The generals and I will take care of Jadeite. Do not disobey me!"

With that said the generals disappeared and left the three senshi alone. Mars then turned and took off towards the airport. Mercury shrugged and followed, "This isn't good. Pheobe to Tsukia: the senshi are headed to the airport."

Tsukia from her hiding spot swore as she received Naru's message. "Shimatta! We have to do this quickly."

Jadeite appeared above some planes, "Speak of the devil. Spread out and when you see Tsukia's attack." Terran commanded. The generals nodded and did as commanded.

"Moonlight Flash!" "Terran Earth Quake!" "Flame Shock!" "Lightning Strike!" "Hurricane Flood!" "Flame Sword Stab!"

The attacks hit their target just as the senshi showed up. Jadeite faltered but didn't fall; Sailor Pheobe attacked, "Lunar Rhapsody! - Lunar Star Crystal Power!" As the attacks combined and hit him full power right on target, Jadeite fell into the ocean.

"The next time you disobey me you will regret it!" Tsukia said as she stormed off.

-- ---

Meanwhile in the dark kingdom, Jadeite ended up on the wrong end of Beryl's rage and was put into and eternal sleep.


	6. Enter Nephlite

Hey all: sorry bout the delay had some slite medical issues :( will hopefully be able to update a little more frequently again - no guarentees; Thanks for the reviews and enjoy the chapter ----Tsukia

**Enter Nephlite:**

It had only been a week since the incident at the airport and the senshi were exhausted. Tsukia had them running off their feet. Training from 5-7AM then school and after school another training session from 4-6PM followed by supper, homework and bed; Repeat the next day. Even the generals were getting tired. When questioned why everyone had to do it Tsukia responded, "First off everyone needs training for the next attack and secondly if all get punished for the few then chances of a repeat are less, because no one wants a repeat."

Even after saying that she finally agreed to give everyone a few days to recover and Naru was enjoying it. Today was a beautiful Saturday and she was watching her friend Rui play tennis. Usagi and Ami had joined her and afterwards they were heading to the pool to go for a swim. "Go, Rui-onee."

"Naru, I didn't know Rui-chan was your sister," Ami said.

"She isn't really but she grew up with me, our moms are best friends. So, she is like the older sister I never had." Naru explained.

Usagi smiled, she had met Rui quite frequently and the older girl did act like an older sister to both of them; but also understood why Usagi couldn't call her "onee-chan". Usagi frowned slightly, as much as she wanted to she couldn't let anyone that close to her. Even her aunt and uncle only knew a small part of her. She foresaw Naru and Mamoru getting closer but everyone else was going to be kept at arms reach... for now.

--- ---  
Meanwhile in the Dark Kingdom... Queen Beryl promoted Nephlite as the new commander in charge of getting energy from Earth. Nephlite said, "My plan is very different from Jadeite and won't attract attention that easily. I will get a lot of energy from just one person, as the stars dictate destiny I will use them to find when a specific person's energy is at the highest and that is when I will gather it."

Then Zoisite appeared and said "You are far too confident for your own good, Nephlite."

"Get lost, Zoisite. Queen Beryl has entrusted the mission to me not you and I will not fail!" Nephlite figured out from the location of the stars that the person with the highest energy was Saionji Rui.

--- ---

Usagi had just returned from the pool and was relaxing in her room when she felt the power of the Dark Kingdom flare, "Someone has come to replace, Jadeite."

The next day at the tennis courts Usagi found out who, "Hey, Usagi. Isn't Nathan with Mamoru and the generals today?"

"Yes, they are training in the mountains. Why?" Usagi asked Naru, who had joined her for the day.

"Look someone that looks just like him." Usagi gasped and shoved Naru into the bathroom. "Hey, Usagi. What was that for?"

"Watch the door. I am going to call Mamo-chan." Usagi waited for Naru to nod before pulling out her communicator. "Terran? Come in Terran."

"Tsukia, we decided today was going to..."

"I know all about what we decided but I need to confirm something! Nathan is with you right?" Usagi interrupted.

"Yes... all the generals are. Why?"

"Ask him something only a few people would be able to answer about him."

"Hey, Nathan. How did you meet me?" Mamoru asked.

"Your mother was my father's sister and we met when grandfather found you when you were ten. We started off just emailing and then when we were twelve grandpa brought me to meet you in person." Nathan answered.

"What was the original email address that I used?"

"What is this all about? The email address was: is definitely Nathan. I told him one day I would ask him for my email address and that he better remember it. So, now tell me what is up?" Mamoru confirmed to Usagi.

"Naru and I just ran into a Nathan look-a-like and I think he might be Jadeite's replacement." Usagi explained.

"You two alright?" Mamoru asked full of concern.

"We are both fine, but I wanted to confirm that it wasn't Nathan before we approached. Have him call Naru tonight. Tsukia out." Usagi said closing communications.

"Nathan, will call you later and that is not Nathan so you and the senshi stay away from him." Usagi said before pausing, "Sorry, that was Serenity coming out. Lets go see Rui-chan." Naru nodded and the two headed out to the court.

"Put your weight into it!" The look-a-like was calling out. Usagi and Naru watched him suspiciously until the end of the match when he approached Rui. "Hi, my name is Maxfield Stanton. I am a tennis coach that just moved here, you really are amazing. Can I see your racket?" Rui nodded and handed her racket to him. "Oh, yes this is a nice racket." He said taking a few swings and on the backhand transferring a negative shard into the racket.

Usagi noticed what he was doing, "Naru, take this card pin moon and go buy Rui-chan a new racket."

Naru looked at Usagi and then did as directed. Usagi headed in a different direction. Transforming Tsukia appeared on the top of the country club, drawing the attention of everyone including Maxfield. "So, that is the guardian that defeated Jadeite."

Feeling the eyes of the general on him Tsukia waved and jumped away, making sure that the general was following. She telepathically calling/Back-up to the park - Juuban./ Tsukia stopped by the pond.

Nephlite saw her stop and landed behind her, "So, you are the illusive warrior that is responsible for Jadeite's demise."

"And you General Nephlite, will be following him. I can read minds and what you are planning will fail." Tsukia said not even turning around.

"Terran Earth Quake!" "Flame Shock!" "Tornado Dragon Attack!" "Flame Sword Stab!" "Glacier Dragon Attack!" "Gaia's Vengence!"

The attacks hit target but when the dust cleared Nephlite was no where to be found but Jadeite frozen in ice that shattered and turned to dust.

"Hahaha! I am not that easy to get rid of! Till next time," Nephlite said as he disappeared.

"Tsukia, are you alright?" The female warrior nodded and collapsed into her loves embrace.

Meanwhile back at the country club Naru approached Rui, "Nee-chan, a gift from Usa-chan and me. Your old one is looking a little tattered." Rui looked from Naru to her old racket.

"I guess you are right, arigatoo imooto-chan." Rui handed Naru the old racket and went to break in her new one. Naru took the old one and met up with Usagi and Mamoru.

"Here is Rui-nee's old racket that Nephlite touched. What are we going to do with it?"

"Mamoru, can you remove the negative shard that he infused into it?" Usagi asked Mamoru.

"I can try but it will have to wait till morning I don't have the energy tonight." Usagi nodded and gestured that they should all go home and get some sleep. Usagi called her mother and asked to stay with Mamoru that night. Although very skeptical, Ikuko agreed but made it clear nothing but sleeping should happen. Neither of the couple complained as they were content to just hold each other in their slumber.

-- ---

Naru and Nathan were enjoying a relaxing day at the park, they could see Mamoru and Usagi out on the lake and the sun was shinning; a beautiful day for dating. Naru spotted Ami talking to an elderly park care taker and dragged Nathan with her to go and say hi. "Oh, hello, Naru and Nathan. This is Mr. Hanaka, he is an old friend of my family. Mr.Hanaka, these are my friends: Naru and her boyfriend, Nathan."

"A pleasure to meet you both. However little Ami, I have to get back to work." Ami nodded as the three teens watched him head of down the path.

Later that day Nephlite approaches Mr. Hanaka while he is busy in thought, "How can I protect this park? It is one of the few left in Tokyo and they want to make it into a office building." He sighs.

"You could save this park," Nephlite stated from behind the elderly caretaker.

Mr. Hanaka filled with new hope turns to face the general, "How?"

"Like this..." Nephlite states as he fills the caretaker with the essence of his youma, Petasosu. "Have fun, Petasosu and gather lots of energy." With a laugh at the old man's foolishness Nephlite leaves. Petasosu looks around and begins summoning the near by wild life. As animals and insects alike flocked to Petasosu in Mr. Hanaka's body, Petasosu sends them to attack the construction workers.

It didn't take long for the media to get reports of what was happening at the pack and soon every station in Tokyo was covering the possessed animals. Ami and the senshi were shocked by what they saw on the television. "Something is wrong. Mr. Hanaka would never let this happen! I am going to investigate."

Naru for the first time took charge, "Not alone you aren't. I agree we need to investigate but you will not do this alone."

Just then a tall brunette appeared, "Hello, my name is Kino Makoto. Are you the sailor senshi?"

"What would give you that idea?" Rei asked suspiciously.

"Because I was given a vision of our Princess Serenity. She gave me my henshin wand and told me to come here because it is time for me to join the ranks. I am Sailor Jupiter, daughter of Zeus and senshi of nature and storms." In a flash of leaves the teen was replaced by a sailor senshi in green and pink.

Naru rose and transformed, "Welcome, Jupiter. I am Sailor Pheobe, leader of the senshi until our Princess is found." Pheobe paused. "These two are Sailor Mercury..." Ami smiled and waved. "And Sailor Mars..." Rei nodded still skeptical of the senshi.

"Nice to meet you all. What is the plan with the latest attack on the park?"

"Mercury wants to go investigate and I agree but was not about to let her go alone. I have to check in with central control and update Luna, if you could would you please accompany her?"

"Of course, Pheobe."

"Thank you, Makoto. My real name is Osaka Naru."

"My name is Mizuno Ami. Thank you for assisting me with this." Makoto smiled and the two left to go investigate. Leaving Rei and Naru alone, as Naru powered down.

"Rei, please do a fire reading, see what you can find out what you can about the new enemy and the attack on the park." With that said Naru left.

On the way to the arcade Naru stopped by the cram school where Luna was scouting out for more scouts. "Hey, Luna. Only got a minute but, a new senshi arrived at the temple. Sailor Jupiter, her and Ami are checking out the park; it appears that the enemy is back. She said the Princess contacted her and told her to meet up with us."

"Jupiter you said. The Princess made contact with her to have her join up?" Naru nodded. "I have to contact central."

"Ok, well I am to meet up with Nathan for coffee and then check in with Ami and Makoto." Naru said continuing to the arcade.

"Makoto?"

"The new senshi. Ja ne." Naru answered without turning or stopping.

Entering the arcade she found the group sitting at their normal table, the guys chatting with Mamoru's arm around Usagi and the couple just listening "Hey guys."

"Hey, Naru.Sit, help me even out the estrogen to testosterone levels." Usagi laughed.

"I will because I have two things to discuss; one is that we have another scout,Sailor Jupiter. She said that the Princess contacted her to help us. Two: both her and Ami went to check out the attack on the park."

"Yes, the Princess did contact the remaining senshi; Venus is currently in England and so Jupiter was called." Usagi explained.

"I am probably going to step on toes with this one but... why are you helping them? I thought you didn't like them."

"No, Nathan. I don't trust them, that is different from not liking. Also even if I didn't like them I wouldn't want them to die! No in this life they must earn my trust and friendship. Venus was my cousin so she has the shortest distance to go to earn my trust and Jupiter was the closest to me out of all of them back then. I remember just before I met Endy I was very lonely and against the others Jupiter approached me and we got to know each other somewhat, that was the closest to becoming friends any of the senshi came back then." Usagi paused. "And yes you did step on toes; so you on dbl duties at home at 3am training for the next two weeks. Naru, I sense that they may need some help at the park." Naru and Nathan nodded and then Naru said good-bye before heading to the park.

-- --

Jupiter and Mercury was in a bind when Sailor Pheobe arrived. "Lunar Strike!" The attack cut through the vines restraining her comrades, before Pheobe turned an attack on the youma, "Lunar Rhapsody!"

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" "Mercury Bubbles Freeze!" The youma screamed before crumbling to dust.

From the treetops Tsukia and Terran watched the battle,"Well done, Senshi. At least some of you understand team work, that is one step towards gaining your Princess' trust."

Mercury smiled at Jupiter. They were making progress and that none could scoff at.


	7. Weddings and Pictures

Konnichi wa minna, gomen I have been dealing with several personal and professional issues. I cannot promise when updates will occur but will do my best to get them out as soon as I can. I hope you all enjoy Chapter 7.

Tsukia

**Chapter 7: Weddings and Pictures**

Usagi had the generals spying on Maxfield to try to stop the youma attacks. Today was Usagi's rotation and she was apparently lucky, because she noticed him reading the sign for a wedding dress competition. Usagi put her computer on tracking to track Maxfield's movements, making it easier for her to follow him.

Later that afternoon, Usagi tracked Maxfield to a fabric store full of eager contestants searching for the perfect fabric. Wishing she could be one of those contestants but two reasons why she wasn't: one - she wasn't engaged...yet; two - she had a job to protect them and if she was a contestant she would then have a bias. So, watch she did until she pinpointed his target; It was one of the teachers from school Ms. Akiyama, rumors said that she was engaged and planned to make her own gown.

Acting quickly she harnessed all the power she could to cleanse the store. This would either cleanse the general or he would be forced to leave to save himself.

Mamoru had been going over a check list, he wasn't ready to tell Usagi yet but for grad next year he planned to propose to her and he wanted to have everything ready. As he was about to head to the dress shop to meet Ms Akiyama he saw Usagi outside watching intently. /That's right she was suppose to be following the general. He must be after one of the ladies in the store./ Just then a burst of light erupted and interrupted his thoughts, when it died down Usagi began crumbling to the ground. He heard the general swear as he ran to catch Usagi. /Mamo-chan, did I get him/ Mamoru shook his head. /Did I protect the contestants/ Mamoru nodded as Usagi closed her eyes. His connection with her told him that she was only asleep but realized just the same that Nephlite would be back. "Masaki, need you to meet me at the fabric store on twelfth."

Masaki appeared on the screen, "Will do I was actually doing some shopping anyway and am only about a block away." Mamoru nodded and closed communication. True to his word Mamoru spotted Masaki running up in only about five minutes.

"Nephlite was about to mark his target which from Usagi's readings is Ms Akiyama. She used almost all her power to make him leave. I am taking her to my apartment for now I need you and the generals to keep an eye on Ms. Akiyama."

"Understood, ouji-sama," Masaki said with a low bow of deep respect. Mamoru apologized to Ms Akiyama as he carried Usagi down the street.

* * *

_ouji - prince_

_hime - princess_

_taikou - queen mother/ dowager_

_hai - yes _

_Arigatto gozaimasu - thank you (polite/respectful)_

* * *

Later that evening Usagi was still out cold in his bed not sure how to ask her parents about her staying there he called Selene. After explaining what happened he waited for her response, "I will take care of this, ouji-chan. You take care of hime-chan."

"Hai, taikou. Arigatto gozaimasu." Mamoru said as he hung up the phone and went to check on his Princess. Through the connection Mamoru could feel her energy slowly returning but at the rate it was going would take days. If he summoned the senshi to help Usagi would feel betrayed by him, calling Naru would be putting the groups power level down by one more, that only left one option: two tired royals were better than one that was worried about one that was unconscious. Snuggling next to Usagi he drifted off to sleep feeling her pull gently from his energy supply.

Masaki had messaged the others before leaving to follow Ms Akiyama. After several uneventful hours Motoki showed up to relieve him. A full rotation had been completed with no signs of Nephlite or Mamoru and Usagi. So at lunch time Nathan went to check on the couple while Urawa took Motoki's shift watching Ms. Akiyama. With Naru taking the afternoon shift the generals were free to have a meeting to update everyone on the goings on.

"I just came from checking on ouji and hime both are out cold but alive and well," Nathan reported.

"So far nothing has happened with Akiyama and scans show no dark kingdom activity..." Masaki's report was interrupted by the communicators going off.

"Nephlite is here! I don't know how he got in the door didn't open at all but he is here, I need some back up." Naru's voice said urgently.

The generals nodded. "Let's go," Motoki said as the five generals headed to the door.

"Hurricane Flood!" Announced the arrival of the generals. Sailor Mars glared, "We don't need your help!"

"Well then consider us here under the command of the Princess." Sol responded.

"Don't mind Mars. You help is appreciate any assistance that you are willing to provide," Mercury told the generals as Jupiter came flying back and knocked both of them into a tree, leaving only Pheobe and Mars standing.

"Mars Fireballs Charge!"

"It will take more than that to even hit me, Sailor Weaklings!" Nephlite said sending the fireballs back at Mars.

"Noooo!" Tepeu screamed jumping in front of Mars taking the hit. Mars looked down at the injured general who protected her in shock.

"Why did you do that?"

"Because you don't deserve to be hurt. You may be hot headed and impulsive but that doesn't give you a death sentence. Besides I have a friend that would kill me if I let you get hurt." Tepeu said forcing a smile. Namely Mamoru and himself both would never forgive him if he had let Rei get hurt.

Rei stood up, "Mars Firebird Strike!"

Nephlite was taken by surprise and the attack actually hit, "Moonlight Judgement!" "Terran Strike!" Without looking Nephlite teleported away.

Tsukia turned to the group and frowned as she watched Mercury helping Jupiter up and Adranos helping Tepeu. "This is why I keep telling you senshi to work together as a team. You are stronger as a group then any one by themselves. Pheobe at least calls for help. Mercury and Jupiter do their best but the four of you need to work as a team. Mars, you get mad when the generals show up to help and yet one of them is now injured from protecting you. Think about what I have said, someone will contact you about training later."

/Generals, scan the area and Ms Akiyama for dark kingdom energy. Report back to me./ Terran commanded telepathically. The senshi left to the temple to discuss the battle with Luna and the generals began scanning the area. Tepeu used Adranos to help him cleanse Ms Akiyama as his energy was low from taking the hit for his sister.

It was around seven in the evening when the generals and Naru joined Mamoru and Usagi at Mamoru's apartment. "Well, Luna seems to think that you guys aren't helping and that the senshi shouldn't depend on you. She says that the senshi were unprepared and that is the only reason why we needed your help."

"Then I will talk to her and tell her that I will leave the battles to you four; however if an innocent is in the line of fire We Will interfere."

As Usagi went to the balcony and astral projected Princess Serenity to Luna. Naru looked questioningly at Mamoru, "Usako has issues with how Luna and the others, mainly Mars are treating us. We have done nothing but help and yet they still don't trust us and yet expect us to trust them." Naru nodded however she had yet to come up with a way to get them to trust the generals.

/Luna, it has reached my ears that you wish for my chosen not to assist the senshi. They will leave the battles to your four; however if an innocent is in the line of fire they will interfere./ Luna stood frozen in the alley staring at the apparition of Princess Serenity.

"Serenity-sama, it is not that I don't trust your judgement..."

/Lunara, you know that is exactly it. you have always had trust issues and without someone ground you then you trust no one. I personally chose them and you don't trust them so you don't trust me./ Serenity shook her head. /Pray to Selene that the senshi are strong enough to handle what they couldn't handle 1,000 years ago. Farewell. /with that Usagi withdrew herself. Luna continued to stare where the apparition had been for a while longer.

Usagi turned to return to the apartment, "It is done we shall observe unless an innocent is going to be harmed. Understood?" From the look from Kenji she answered his unasked question, "Yes, that includes the senshi." The group nodded their agreement and headed for home.

The next time the general's detected Nephlite was a week and a half later, Usagi and Naru were going to a photo shoot when it happened. The general's all transformed tracked it to the site of the shoot, Terran froze realizing that this is where Usagi was. /Usako! Be careful there is .../

/Calm down,Mamo-chan. Both Naru and I are fine and she has called the senshi. Stand by./ Usagi sent back as she and Naru darted into a side room and transformed. "I will watch from the rafters. If it gets to much.."

"Relax, if I need help I will call out telepathically."

"Alright."

"Besides the others should be almost here." Pheobe said with a smile and a "V" for victory sign as she headed out the door. Tsukia sighed and headed for the rafters.

They were too late to prevent Nephlite from getting to his target and about half the amateur models had disappeared into his camera. Pheobe watched for Tsukia in the rafters before drawing attention to herself, "Hey, you! How dare you make people disappear? I, Sailor Pheobe will not allow this. Lunar Strike!"

The young photographer passed out and the camera transformed into a youma with a scream. "Hey, Ugly. Mars Fireballs Charge!" "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" The three attacks joined together and the youma growled and dodged the attack.

"Venus Crescent Beam!" Came a new voice. The new attack caused the monster to stumble. Sailor Pheobe took advantage and charged her attack, "Lunar Strike!" The youma crumbled leaving behind the photographers camera that fell into the pool.

Tsukia sighed with relief as she made her way outside. / Youma is dusted. Venus is here./ Tsukia told her group.

/I am just glad that you're alright./ Mamoru replied.

Meanwhile the senshi were approaching the new comer, "I am Sailor Venus, Guardian of Love. In the past I was cousin to the Princess and her decoy. My guardian here is Artemis. My real name is Aino Minako, but just call me, Mina."

"Oh my goddess; It is Sailor V!" Jupiter almost screamed. However the sound of people waking caused a drastic change of plans.

"I advise a meeting this evening at the hikawa shrine at six pm." Every one nodded to Mercury and they dispersed into the crowds.


	8. Dolls Part 1

My apollogies for not having updated in awhile Part two will be out in about two weeks max maybe sooner. Depends on how I am feeling been having some medical issues and family issues as well. But hope this tidbit will tide you over till chapter 9 in a week or two.

Tsukia

Chapter 8: Dolls part 1

It was just after supper at the hikawa shrine and the sailor senshi were all there from Pheobe to Venus, introductions completed. Ami was the first to speak, "News reports state that everyone involved is accounted for and alive although being held for observation at Tokyo General."

"That is good to here. Now, to the main objective: have you found my cousin yet?" Venus asked.

The senshi looked around nervously, "Luna said Sailor Pheobe was the Princess and her auro matches that of the Lunar family."

"I was family to the Princess and you think I would not know her, even in a different life. She is NOT my cousin."

Naru figured that something like this might come up and has asked Usagi to help her. "How dare you, Ishtar! You barely knew me. After you became a senshi I became nothing but your protectee. We never talked or anything! Now after a thousand years you claim to know me! a thousand years is a long time and I have changed ALOT since the millenium!" Naru took one final look at the group and stormed off. She had left her mind open to Usagi so the Princess would know what was going on if she chose.

"Well, that went well." Makoto stated.

"No matter how well she knows that time, she is not my cousin." With that Mina headed toward the stairs.

"One last thing, Mina. Why did she call you Ishtar?"

"Because Athena, that was my name back then. Just as you were Athena; Rei was Harmonia; Makoto was Iris; I was Ishtar." And with that Mina and Artemis left the shrine.

"Well, with two of us missing not much else for us to do , business wise." Makoto sighed.

"I agree, shall we head out for the night?"

"Or you two could stay over?" Rei asked hesitantly. The other two paused and nodded. The trio then headed into the shrine, all three happy to have friends to spend time with.

Meanwhile Usagi and the terran troops were scrying for Neflite. "The stars are silent." Kenji sighed.

"He has blocked or is in a place that blocks scrying." Motoki answered the unasked question.

"Well, lets call it a night and we will try again tomorrow at lunch and then tomorrow evening." The general nodded and left the Prince and Princess to their own thoughts.

"Usako, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing..."

"Usako, dont lie to me I can sense it. Something is bothering you." Mamoru said hugging Usagi close to him.

"Ishtar has joined the group."

"You told me that after the last battle. Didn't you want your cousin to join up with the senshi?"

"Oh, Mamo-chan. Not at the risk of my individuality being taken away from me upon the discovery that Naru isn't actually me."

"Usako, you will always have me and the generals and I won't let anything happen to you." Mamoru said pulling Usagi on to the bed with him and cuddling her.

They were awoken by Mamoru's alarm clock the next morning. After breakfast, showers and packing lunches the couple headed off to school. Usagi still had trouble believing that Mamoru had talked her parents into casually allowing her to stay over at his place. She smiled at the thought but her thoughts were interupted by two younger girls.

"You're Shingo's sister, right?" the first girl asked.

Usagi nodded, "I am but who are you?"

"My name is Tomoya and this is Karen. Shingo is normally nice and alot of us girls have feelings for him but the other day he was so cruel to Mika."

Mika... Usagi remembered Shingo telling her about Mika. She was a very talented young doll maker that had been one of Shingo's friend for a long time. "What did he do?" Usagi couldn't believe Shingo would do anything cruel on purpose.

"Mika... she really likes him and had made him a gift." The girl, Karen began.

"But then the boys started teasing him and well he tried to decline the gift," Tomoya continued.

"In any event the gift," "Aa doll that Mika made." "Fell to the ground and shattered."

"Mika cried all afternoon." Tomoya finished.

"Thank you for letting me know. I will talk to him." Usagi said as the two girls waved and continued on their own way to school.

"It was probably an accident. In any event if you or Shingo needs any help let me know."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru's smiling face and nodded, "Thank you, Mamo-chan. I couldn't ask for a better Prince." As the now smiling couple turned the corner a blond teen and two cats stepped out from their hiding spot.

"Do you two think that she could be..."

"I don't know, Mina. Luna and I will tail her, you had better get to school." Artemis said.

"Ah! I am late!" and with that Mina ran off down the street. The two cats sighed and headed off in the direction that the couple had gone in.

After walking through the gates to the high school Usagi stopped, "Mamoru, do you think that Mika might be the next target?"

"You know you might be on to something. She is very talented and young two traits most of Neflite's targets have in common." Mamoru answered as Nathan ran up to the couple.

"What are you two love birds talking about?"

"Nathan, tell the generals that we may have found the next target and to meet Mamoru at the gate right after school. I have some business to attend to." The two teens got the hint and Usagi backed into the shadows and transformed.

"I think they went in here." Luna said to Artemis as someone picked them up by the scruffs of their necks.

"So, you two still haven't learned. The Princess is not here but her agents are, stay away she will make herself known when she is ready not before. And tell her meddling cousin the same." Tsukia said to the two startled cats who hung meowing. "I know you both can talk or does that cat have your tounges." Laughed the warrior.

"So, Naru isn't the Princess? Mina was right."

"No, Naru is a close friend of the Princess, who agreed to help conceal the Princess from four meddlesom scouts and their two trouble causing cats. She is not out to harm anyone she was following the Princess' orders as you two should do. Understood?" Luna and Artemis nodded. "Good. Have the senshi meet at Tokyo station tomorrow at seven AM. They will have tickets reserved under Tsukia. I am sending them for training in the mean time you two are heading to Kyoto to meet up with a mutual friend."

"How will this friend find us?"

"They have their ways Artemis. Now be gone I have things to do." Tsukia said exiting the school yard and teleporting herself to class.

"Well I guess now we know to keep our noses clean." Luna nodded.

"I just hope the Princess knows what she is doing."


	9. Girls and Dolls

My apollogies for not having updated in awhile Part two will be out in about two weeks max maybe sooner. Depends on how I am feeling been having some medical issues and family issues as well. But hope this tidbit will tide you over till chapter 9 in a week or two.

Tsukia

**Chapter 8: Dolls part 1**

It was just after supper at the hikawa shrine and the sailor senshi were all there from Pheobe to Venus, introductions completed. Ami was the first to speak, "News reports state that everyone involved is accounted for and alive although being held for observation at Tokyo General."

"That is good to here. Now, to the main objective: have you found my cousin yet?" Venus asked.

The senshi looked around nervously, "Luna said Sailor Pheobe was the Princess and her auro matches that of the Lunar family."

"I was family to the Princess and you think I would not know her, even in a different life. She is NOT my cousin."

Naru figured that something like this might come up and has asked Usagi to help her. "How dare you, Ishtar! You barely knew me. After you became a senshi I became nothing but your protectee. We never talked or anything! Now after a thousand years you claim to know me! a thousand years is a long time and I have changed ALOT since the millenium!" Naru took one final look at the group and stormed off. She had left her mind open to Usagi so the Princess would know what was going on if she chose.

"Well, that went well." Makoto stated.

"No matter how well she knows that time, she is not my cousin." With that Mina headed toward the stairs.

"One last thing, Mina. Why did she call you Ishtar?"

"Because Athena, that was my name back then. Just as you were Athena; Rei was Harmonia; Makoto was Iris; I was Ishtar." And with that Mina and Artemis left the shrine.

"Well, with two of us missing not much else for us to do , business wise." Makoto sighed.

"I agree, shall we head out for the night?"

"Or you two could stay over?" Rei asked hesitantly. The other two paused and nodded. The trio then headed into the shrine, all three happy to have friends to spend time with.

Meanwhile Usagi and the terran troops were scrying for Neflite. "The stars are silent." Kenji sighed.

"He has blocked or is in a place that blocks scrying." Motoki answered the unasked question.

"Well, lets call it a night and we will try again tomorrow at lunch and then tomorrow evening." The general nodded and left the Prince and Princess to their own thoughts.

"Usako, what is bothering you?"

"Nothing..."

"Usako, dont lie to me I can sense it. Something is bothering you." Mamoru said hugging Usagi close to him.

"Ishtar has joined the group."

"You told me that after the last battle. Didn't you want your cousin to join up with the senshi?"

"Oh, Mamo-chan. Not at the risk of my individuality being taken away from me upon the discovery that Naru isn't actually me."

"Usako, you will always have me and the generals and I won't let anything happen to you." Mamoru said pulling Usagi on to the bed with him and cuddling her.

They were awoken by Mamoru's alarm clock the next morning. After breakfast, showers and packing lunches the couple headed off to school. Usagi still had trouble believing that Mamoru had talked her parents into casually allowing her to stay over at his place. She smiled at the thought but her thoughts were interupted by two younger girls.

"You're Shingo's sister, right?" the first girl asked.

Usagi nodded, "I am but who are you?"

"My name is Tomoya and this is Karen. Shingo is normally nice and alot of us girls have feelings for him but the other day he was so cruel to Mika."

Mika... Usagi remembered Shingo telling her about Mika. She was a very talented young doll maker that had been one of Shingo's friend for a long time. "What did he do?" Usagi couldn't believe Shingo would do anything cruel on purpose.

"Mika... she really likes him and had made him a gift." The girl, Karen began.

"But then the boys started teasing him and well he tried to decline the gift," Tomoya continued.

"In any event the gift," "Aa doll that Mika made." "Fell to the ground and shattered."

"Mika cried all afternoon." Tomoya finished.

"Thank you for letting me know. I will talk to him." Usagi said as the two girls waved and continued on their own way to school.

"It was probably an accident. In any event if you or Shingo needs any help let me know."

Usagi looked up at Mamoru's smiling face and nodded, "Thank you, Mamo-chan. I couldn't ask for a better Prince." As the now smiling couple turned the corner a blond teen and two cats stepped out from their hiding spot.

"Do you two think that she could be..."

"I don't know, Mina. Luna and I will tail her, you had better get to school." Artemis said.

"Ah! I am late!" and with that Mina ran off down the street. The two cats sighed and headed off in the direction that the couple had gone in.

After walking through the gates to the high school Usagi stopped, "Mamoru, do you think that Mika might be the next target?"

"You know you might be on to something. She is very talented and young two traits most of Neflite's targets have in common." Mamoru answered as Nathan ran up to the couple.

"What are you two love birds talking about?"

"Nathan, tell the generals that we may have found the next target and to meet Mamoru at the gate right after school. I have some business to attend to." The two teens got the hint and Usagi backed into the shadows and transformed.

"I think they went in here." Luna said to Artemis as someone picked them up by the scruffs of their necks.

"So, you two still haven't learned. The Princess is not here but her agents are, stay away she will make herself known when she is ready not before. And tell her meddling cousin the same." Tsukia said to the two startled cats who hung meowing. "I know you both can talk or does that cat have your tounges." Laughed the warrior.

"So, Naru isn't the Princess? Mina was right."

"No, Naru is a close friend of the Princess, who agreed to help conceal the Princess from four meddlesom scouts and their two trouble causing cats. She is not out to harm anyone she was following the Princess' orders as you two should do. Understood?" Luna and Artemis nodded. "Good. Have the senshi meet at Tokyo station tomorrow at seven AM. They will have tickets reserved under Tsukia. I am sending them for training in the mean time you two are heading to Kyoto to meet up with a mutual friend."

"How will this friend find us?"

"They have their ways Artemis. Now be gone I have things to do." Tsukia said exiting the school yard and teleporting herself to class.

"Well I guess now we know to keep our noses clean." Luna nodded.

"I just hope the Princess knows what she is doing."

**Chapter 8.5: Girls and Dolls**

After school Mamoru dropped Usagi off at her house as she wanted to talk to Shingo. Knowing that Ikuko would be out for the afternoon doing some charity work, Usagi made herself and Shingo a snack. Shingo got home shortly after four o'clock and Usagi called him into the kitchen. "Would you like some onigiri and tea?"

Shingo nodded but didn't smile. "You heard and now you want my side... don't you?"

"If you don't want to talk about it that is fine but no one can help if they don't know the whole story. Besides I know you didn't do it too be mean."

Shingo smiled, Usagi was raised his sister but even knowing that they were only cousins Usagi still did everything to make him smile. In some ways she was better than a sister. "I just meant to hand it back to her but she really wanted me to have it and tried giving it back and in the process it fell and broke."

"You know why don't you make or get her a present to show her how sorry you are. What sort of things does she like?" Usagi asked as she refilled the tea cups.

"She is a fan of the Sailor Senshi but she really likes that Tsukia character. However no one has gotten a good enough look at her to make any merchandise."

Usagi smiled to herself, the other day Mamoru had insisted on getting a group photo done of the Generals and warriors. "Don't tell anyone but I have some connections. Connections that get me certain things like this."

Usagi couldn't help but laugh at the look on Shingo's face when he saw the picture. "Can I borrow this, I have an idea?"

"Sure, just don't go showing it off I don't want too many questions about it."

"No worries, One-chan. I just need it long enough to make something very special." Shingo said as he headed upstairs.

Usagi had just finished cleaning up after the snack and was about to start on supper when the phone rang. "Moshi moshi, Tsukino desu."

"Usako, did you get a chance to talk to Shingo?"

Usagi laughed at this rate Shingo would have five big brothers and nine older sisters. "Hai, I did. Things are looking better already. However I don't have a lot of time to talk as I am about to start making supper, would you care to join us for supper?"

"How can I turn down a meal my princess made? What time?" Mamoru asked.

"Around six."

"I will see you then. Ja." Mamoru said has he hung up the phone.

When Mamoru arrived for supper the older Tsukinos had yet to get home and Shingo was still up in his room working on his present for Mika. Usagi greeted him with a big smile and a kiss, "You seem in a good mood?"

"Well I think Shingo and Mika will be just fine. He is upstairs making her a present." Usagi explained leading him into the sitting room.

Just as soon as the couple was seated the younger teen came flying past, "Going to Mika's be back soon."

"Wait, Shingo. Let me see what you made."

Shingo stopped and shyly pulled out a crudely made model of Tsukia. "I tried my best."

"A very good effort Shingo I am sure she will love it," Mamoru said encouragingly. Shingo smiled and headed for the door again.

Shingo ran as fast as he could to Mika's only to arrive just after a red sports car. "Oh, they have a visitor. I will come back later." He sighed as he turned and headed home.

Supper was uneventful and everyone complimented Usagi on her excellent curry. Mamoru left around ten to head home and the Tsukinos went to bed. The next morning Shingo was up and out of the house by seven, he wanted to catch Mika before school.

He knocked and her mom answered, "Oh, Shingo. I don't know what is wrong. She has been up all night working on these dolls. i can't get her to eat or sleep."

Shingo looked sadly at this woman who stood so close to colapsing before him, "I'll try talking to her."

Tomoya led Shingo to her daugher's room and knocked, "Mika, Shingo has come to see you."

"Go away! I am busy." Came the reply.

"I have a gift for you. Please just talk to me for a few minutes."

"Didn't you hear me? Go away!" She said coming out of the room long enough to shove Shingo in the wall causing the wrapped model to fall and shatter before she slammed the door.

Shingo bent over the tiny bits of ceramic that now littered the floor. Tomoya picked the young man off of the floor and took him to the living room and served him tea. Shingo sat there for over an hour recapping what had happend at school and the time he spent working on the model for her. Tomoya was devistated that her daughter had done to this boy, she could see how much he cared for her. Tomoya excused herself and called the Tsukino residence, explaining that Shingo would be coming home and when asked explained what had happened that morning.

Ikuko thanked Tomoya and said she would call the school. After returning to the living room she told Shingo that he should go home and that his mother was expecting him. Shingo nodded and slowly made his way to the door, "I didn't mean to break her doll, I was just embarrassed by the other boys."

"I know Shingo. Don't worry once Mika is feeling better I am sure she will forgive you." Tomoya said with a smile.

When Shingo arrived at home he didn't say a word just slipped up to his room. He fell to his bed in dispair at the thought of loosing one of his best friends, he didn't even notice the snack his mother had left for him.

Usagi was late coming home and Ikuko was starting to worry, but she soon heard a car stop and in realization that it was Mamoru's sighed. /They must have went to the arcade after school./ she thought.

"Mom, I am home. Mamoru and I have a project to do and will be working on it in my room."

"Alright, dear. But before you to start that can you check on Shingo?" Ikuko asked.

"Sure, what's up?" Usagi asked.

"There seems to be some sort of issue with him and Mika, you know the nice girl from his class. Her mother called and said that Mika wasn't herself and hurt Shingo. I was astonished. She reaffirmed that it seemed more emotional than anything and that he was on his way home advising that he probably shouldn't go to school today." Usagi nodded. "He came home and went straight to his room and I haven't heard a peep out of him."

"Don't worry, mom. I will check on him." Usagi said confidently as she headed up stairs with Mamoru in tow.

After knocking gently on the door and getting a muffled reply Usagi entered her cousin's room. "Shingo? Are you alright?"

Shingo looked up it was obvious he had been crying. "Mika hates me."

"Oh, Shingo. She doesn't hate you. Her mother told mom that Mika wasn't herself and so once she is feeling better I am sure things will be back to the way they were."

Shingo sniffled, "You really think so."

"I know so." Usagi said giving him a "V" for victory sign. "Actually, I have an idea. Why don't Mamoru and I take you to their doll exhibit Sunday and you can see how she is then." Shingo nodded. "Alright then. Now, you should wash up and go see mom. She was really worried about you."

Shingo followed Usagi out of his room into the hallway, "Usagi, thank you."

"Your welcome, ototo-chan." The two hugged and separated.

"How is Shingo?" Mamoru asked as Usagi sat down across from him and began pulling out her homework.

"Better now. But I have a favor to ask of you Mamoru." Mamoru cocked an eyebrow. "I know you probably aren't into dolls but I told Shingo we would take him to the doll exhibit to see Mika tomorrow."

Mamoru chuckled, "I think I can handle looking at dolls for an afternoon, but only for my princess." he leaned over and kissed her. "Now, lets get to work." Usagi blushed and nodded.

/

This doll episode is taking more time then I thought but I hope you are enjoying it.

Will update as soon as I can ;)

Thanks for the continued support and reviews

Tsukia


	10. Tea time and Cartoons

Chapter 9: Tea time and cartoons

At seven AM Thursday as told the senshi arrived at the Tokyo station and picked up their tickets. The schools had already been informed by an unnamed aunt of each of theirs and so they waited for their train. The train arrived at quarter after and took them five hours out of Tokyo. Once they got off a pink haired teenager met them. "Welcome, please follow me."

The senshi including Naru looked questioningly at this strange teen. "I mean no harm I am of relations to the Princess. She has asked me to assist you in getting where you need to be. You may call me, Serena."

"I don't get any bad vibes from her." "My computer won't scan her." "I feel a connection to my cousin through her." The senshi said back and forth. Naru just smiled, "I am Naru aka Sailor Pheobe."

"A pleasure, shall we go? There are others waiting for us." The group finally nodded and followed Serena to a waiting cab. "Please take us back to where you picked me up." The cab driver nodded and took them out of town about an hour and dropped them in what seemed to be the middle of no where.

"Is this some kind of trick?" Rei demanded from the teen.

"No, Harmonia. We need to be away from prying eyes to train with senshi powers do we not?" Serena asked.

"Harmonia, put my sister down. Now!" Came a males voice in the trees.

"Alexander, I am fine." Serena assured the boy approximately the same age. As Alexander did a once over checking her to make sure she was fine.

"If you will follow us, for the next 72 hours you will be in boot camp." Alexander announced. As he lead them into the woods to find four other sailors and one general. "These are Sailors Pluto, Neptune, Uranus, and Saturn. General Sol, I believe you know."

"Now we will pair off. Uranus and Jupiter. Pluto and Venus. Neptune and Mercury. and Saturn and Mars. Pheobe you will work with me and Sol with Alexander." The outer senshi took the lead and began sparring off. The inners all thought, /this is going to be a long three days./

The senshi were correct they had to sleep in shifts and learn to work in teams they weren't comfortable with. It was the clash of the titans Senshi style. Finally Sunday morning they were awaken by an angelic ring. "Senshi of the Milky Way, you are no where close to where you need to be for me to return to your care but you have improved much in the past few days. I shall return you to your homes for now. Continue to practice what you have learned here for I am always watching." In a flash of light the inner senshi minus Pheobe and Sol were returned to Tokyo.

"They really still have that much farther to go?"

"Unfortunately, they need to be able to work completely as a team including the outers. With no suspicion or worry of a betrayal. I will organize more training exercises like this but for now, return home." This last one left Usagi alone with Pluto, Serena, and Alexander. "Thank you for allowing them to come and assist Pluto. To both of you as well, I appreciate this."

"It is only as you wish, Princess."

"It was our pleasure, mother." The two teens said with a bow. "Besides, it gives us training and practice as well."

"Til next time." Usagi said with a wave and in a flash of purple she was alone. She sighed and teleported home. Today she had much to do and it was only just begining...

Mamoru picked up the two cousins/siblings in the late morning Sunday and the trio spent the time in the park, getting ice cream and ended with lunch at the arcade before heading to the doll exhibit. The couple could tell that Shingo was uncomfortable and nervous but agreed that this was something he needed to do. So at quarter after one in the afternoon they entered the museum hosting the exhibit. They wandered through examining and complimenting the dolls on display. Soon Shingo spotted Tomoya and approached her, "Your exhibit is beautiful. How is Mika?"

Tomoya smiled saddly, "She is in the other room. Mika is intent on finishing the project a doll collector asked of her. You can go see if she is done, if you like." When Shingo nodded Tomoya directed him to where he would find Mika.

Usagi and Mamoru followed behind in case of trouble, which both had a sinking suspicion that there would be. Shingo cautiously opened the door to the back room that Mika was using as a work room. "Mika?"

"Finished. That is the last one." Mika said, suddenly the room was filled with a bright light and one of the dolls turned into a disjointed monster.

"Mika!" Shingo said pushing Mika out of the way as the monster grabbed for her.

In the hallway the couple nodded to each other and transformed before entering the room. "How dare you abuse the talent of an innocent girl, Moonlight Judgement!"

"Terran Slash!" Terran was surprised to find that the monster was made of blades disguised like parts of the doll it had once been. "Mars would be useful, with this."

"Mars Fireballs Charge!" The attack came so quickly it singed Terran's outfit. "Don't speak of me without my permission!"

/She never will change will she, Sere?"/

/Not so long as she has Martian blood in her veins./

"Venus Crescent Beam!" "Jupiter Thunder Crash!" the two attacks combined severely wounding the creature.

"Star Burst Burning attack!" and with that the monster screamed and turned to dust. Everyone fled except Tsukia and Terran who waited to make sure the young couple were alright.

Mika sat up, "Oh, Shingo. Are you alright?"

Shingo shook his head and nodded, "Are you?" Mika nodded and blushed. "I am sorry about your doll."

Mika all of a sudden looked down, "I am sorry I pushed you causing you to drop and break the gift you brought me."

"I forgive you if you forgive me," Shingo laughed.

Mika nodded and hugged him, spotting two shadows out of the corner of her eye she said, "Look."

Tsukia and Terran smiled, "Friendship is a gift, cherish it.""Take care of each other." and with that they leaped out the window.

!!

Somewhere in Tokyo to aspiring animators were meeting with the producer of the new Sailor V movie. "These are pretty good but I want profection." The two animators , Hitomi and Kazuko are very disappointed but race back to the studio to work on their drawings.

Monday morning Usagi was almost ran over on her way to school by a pair of teenage girls. In their rush one of them dropped a folder, "Mamoru, this looks like something important and the address is the new art studio. Think you could drive me over after school?"

"Sure, that was something you were interested in doing wasn't it? being an artist or cartoonist?"

"What do you mean "was"? I am still interested in it, even royalty can have a hobby." Mamoru chuckled and the couple continued on to school.

Meanwhile, Shingo sat at his desk. It had been two days since the attack and Mika still hadn't returned to school but then again according to her mother she hadn't slept for like a week before that. "Shingo? This is for you." She said placing a figure of Tsukia and Terran on his desk and kissing his cheek. "Be more careful with this one, ne?" Mika laughed. Shingo smiled and hugged her.

That afternoon Mamoru and Usagi picked Shingo and Mika up after school to see if they wanted to come to the studio with them. The two politely accepted, "Maybe we can meet Sailor V."

As the quartet arrived Usagi and Mamoru notice Nephlite pulling away and on of the young girls from this morning enter the studio. "Excuse us."

"Oh, hello. My name is Kazuko, how can I help you?"

"My name is Usagi and this is Mamoru, Shingo and Mika. We just came to return this, we found it on the street today." Usagi explained.

"Oh, thank you. You found Hitomi's sketches. Hitomi, they found your sketches." Kazuko said as she waved the group to follow her.

"Who dares disturb me while I am working."

"Hitomi? It is me, Kazuko. I thought I would bring you supper and these nice people returned your sketches." Kazuko explained.

"What? Those doodles? pah! who needs them? With this pencil I can do anything... hahaha." Hitomi said holding up her pencil which looked like it was glowing.

"That is one of our special pencils..." Kazuko said shocked.

"GET OUT! I need quiet to work." Hitomi screamed as she shoved the group out of the studio.

Outside Kazuko looked from the door to the group. "I guess I should explain what I can. Hitomi and I have been in school together since grade school and applied to the studio together." Kazuko sighed as she seemed to be getting lost in the memory. "The day we got accepted to the studio we went shopping for pencils and we found this really nice expensive set that all the professional animators used. They were to expensive for us to both get a set so we split them and promised to only use them in special cases, and that we would let each other know when we were going to use them."

"Come on let us drive you home." Mamoru offered. Kazuko nodded and the five pilled into the car.

/Looks like we missed it this time./

/Don't worry Usako. We will fix this./ Usagi nodded.

The next day when Mamoru and Usagi stopped by to see how Kazuko and Hitomi were doing they found out that Hitomi had locked herself in an office and hadn't come out for anything or anyone. Kazuko was in a state of frenzie. Mamoru offered to take her home while Usagi would stay and watch over Hitomi. After some convincing Kazuko agreed. After waving good-by to Mamoru and Kazuko, Usagi called Naru, "I need back up and my intuition says that your the best for this situation."

"Say no more, where are you?" Usagi gave Naru directions and both girls transformed.

Sailor Pheobe arrived to find Tsukia on the roof facing a dark haired teen that lay unconscious and twin youma. "Gemini!" The two youma screeched. "Twin attack!"

"Pheobe, want to come up with some twin attacks of our own?" Tsukia asked.

"Sure," Pheobe nodded and both senshi called out, "Lunar Duo Judgment!" The light blinded an caused the Gemini to fall back. The twin youma jumped into the air and as they were about to physically attack the two lunar senshi. "Lunar twin attack!" The lunar senshi called out as they back flipped out of the way and completed handsprings with kicks to the Gemini twin's faces before back flipping back to their feet.

"Senshi Mirror Reflection!" "Twin Moonlight Judgement!" The Gemini caught off guard by the mirrors blocking site of their opponents had no time to block the second attack.

Hearing the other senshi come up behind them, "That is the kind of team work I and the Princess expect from her guard. Train harder and maybe one day she will return to your care." Tsukia said without looking back at the senshi. "Pheobe, Thank you for your assistance tonight. You are a well chosen warrior for the Princess."

"Thank you, Tsukia." Pheobe said with a low bow. Tsukia disappeared into the night.

On a rooftop not to far from the senshi, "You did well tonight, Usako. I am proud of you."

"Thank you, Mamo-chan. I only hope that Hitomi and Kazuko will be friends again."

"I believe they will. I also believe that your senshi may be opening their eyes to what they are missing. Let me help you relax." Tsukia nodded and let her transformation fall. Mamoru then led her back into his apartment.


	11. Crystal?

Chapter 10: The Crystal?

Tsukia stood before the senshi at the Hikawa shrine, the senshi although uncomfortable sat quietly waiting for her to speak. "It has come to my attention that the enemy is after the legendary _Ginzuishō." _Ami rose her hand. "The Ginzusho is a magical artifact that belongs to the heir of the Silver Millennium, our Princess. The enemy cannot get their hands on it."

"Where is it?"Rei demanded.

"That is known only to Queen Serenity of the Moon. If she even knows." Tsukia said sadly. Mamoru and her had been discussing where the crystal could be, the only thing they could be sure of was that the crystal was close. "I have been working with the generals to locate it. This is the best lead that we have found." Tsukia said holding up a newspaper with a head line "Princess Dia coming to Tokyo!"

Ami looked up, "I heard about her it is said that her family has the largest diamond collection in the world."

Tsukia smiled, "That is correct, Athena. The Dia family has had the collection for generations which means that it is a strong possibility that one of the crystals they have is the Ginzuisho. Your mission is to infiltrate the ball and protect the Princess Dia."

The senshi didn't look happy to have this Tsukia giving commands. "The generals and I will be trying to determine if any of the crystals are the ginzuisho. If you do not wish to participate please let me know now."

Senshi looked to each other, "I for one don't want to do it for you. I will do it for the Princess', both ours and Princess Dia." Ami and Makoto nodded their agreement with Rei.

"I disagree, Tsukia has done nothing to hurt us. If anything she has helped us and the mission she gave us is to help our Princess. Have any of you even met our Princess?"Naru demanded her companions.

Everyone shook head and Minako stood up, "Naru, is wise. For all any of us know Tsukia could be our Princess." There was an audible gasp from all but Naru and Minako.

/Two against three. I wonder how this will go?/ Tsukia asked telepathically to Mamoru.

/Depends who is with who, but as long as we have at least one of them guarding the Princess then that is all we need./

/True enough./ "Alright, I will leave it to you to decide amongst your selves. The ball is on Thursday night and the Embassy. Naru can get a message to me with how many are going and what your plans are to protect the Princess so arrangements can be made. Till next time, Senshi." Tsukia back flipped into the trees and disappeared from the senshi's sight.

It wasn't until close to midnight that the senshi had adjourned and Naru made it home. Sighing Naru climbed into bed deciding to call Usagi in the morning to let her know what the senshi were going to do.

Minako was the last senshi to leave the Hikawa shrine, she didn't go straight home she had other business to do. After ensuring that all the other senshi were safely in bed Minako transformed into a new senshi. Instead of her orange and blue ensemble she had a blue skirt with red and white lining and a blue sailor top. Sailor V made her way across the roof tops to the command center.

"Sailor V, what have you come to report?"

"Artemis, Luna, Is it possible that the Princess is hiding among us as a warrior? As Tsukia?" The warrior asked as two cats stepped out from the shadows.

"It would explain how she knew and contacted the outer senshi and knew about the contact." Luna agreed.

"But why would she hide from her senshi?"

"For the reasons that she mentioned," came a new voice.

"Majesty?" The three all fell to bended knee.

"It has been a while." Smiled Queen Serenity in all of her glory. "My daughter does hide and for all the reasons both Tsukia and Pheobe have foretold. She hides not only from the senshi though and thus why her identity must remain hidden until the crystal is revealed."

"Majesty... auntie? Am I correct with my assumption of my cousin's identity?"

Serenity shook her head, "Dear Eros, I will not answer that for the reason I just told you. Find comfort in knowing that she is in good hands and no harm will come to her." Serenity said as she faded into the moonlight.

Sailor V had a lot on her mind and spent another two hours watching the city and thinking both of what the senshi had decided and what Queen Serenity had said. Falling to her bed shortly before sunrise only one thing was on Minako's mind, /Cousin, why hide from me?/

In her dreams Eros(which her family called her) remembered how close her and Serena (nickname for the Princess as the Queen and her shared the same name)been when they were younger. Serena was the only person who refused to call Eros by her formal name of Ishtar, something that the Princess of Venus had treasured. When they were about thirteen the senshi were formally introduced - that is when the changes began. Slowly the responsibilities of leading the senshi, being the crown Princess of Venus, and the double for Serena got between the cousins.

Ishtar cried herself to sleep many nights wishing that she could be close to her cousin once more but to keep up appearances and with all her duties there was no way. Even the night they died Ishtar's last thoughts were of trying to get to Serena in time, even as Endymion raced to her cousins side.

Minako awoke soaked in a mix of tears and sweat over the memories that had filled her night. Pulling her legs close she cried some more for the lost connection with her cousin. Eventually a tear drenched entry made its way into her diary before she headed to the shower and to get ready to face the day.

Naru had called Usagi and they had set up a double date with their guys for lunch and to go over what was going to happen with the senshi. Naru sat patiently waiting for her friend in a sunny table on the patio. Nathan, Mamoru and Usagi all showed up together and after ordering lunch they got to business.

"So, by midnight all that was decided was that Rei wasn't coming; Ami agreed to come and Makoto said she would make sure nothing happened to Ami but both refused to come in to the embassy unless there was dark kingdom activity." Naru paused to eat some fries and take a drink before continuing. "Minako and I will be in the embassy, I will pose as her double and Minako will be mingling in the crowd."

Usagi nodded, "That works, here are two passes for the two enter the embassy. Now that business is settled, lets have some fun." The rest of the afternoon was spent just being teenagers.

While Ami and Makoto did surveillance of the embassy and found a prime location for their look out. The guards were quite friendly and informative when they said they were doing a report for their school about it. Ami hated lying but Makoto pointed out "you do what you have to do."

Meanwhile Rei sat before the sacred fire seeking guidance. She couldn't or wouldn't believe that this Tsukia was the Princess. It was more likely Naru's quirky and ditsy friend Usagi was the Princess than Tsukia. But the fire revealed nothing to her about the crystal, Princess or Tsukia and Rei was left to herself to drown in her thoughts.


	12. Princess'

Chapter 11: Princess'

Thursday night came quickly and the senshi were nervous about actually working with Tsukia and generals. But Venus and Pheobe showed up to do their part. Tsukia met them outside by the gate, "I have informed the head of security that we are concerned of an attack tonight and that senshi will be here both transformed and in civilian form." Tsukia waited for the four senshi to nod. "Pheobe will be the double for Princess Dia and Venus will be her body guard. I will be using my magic to disguise Venus as to not give us away." Turning to Mercury and Jupiter. "You have found a spot for your part?"

"Yes, it is within view of the main room and accessible by both stairs and balcony." Mercury said.

"Good, Keep an eye out and be prepared. The generals and I will be in civilian form and mingling with the crowd. Is there anything questions?" The four senshi shook their heads. Tsukia nodded and a glamour was put over Venus and Pheobe to disguise them and Tsukia led them up to the guard and introduced them. Once they were on their way Tsukia disappeared into the crowd.

Mercury and Jupiter got comfy in their tree for the long night. Mercury set her computer to scan every two minutes and her visor was at the ready. Jupiter being the muscle sat ready and had brought snacks as well. "First scan complete and showing nothing unusual."

"Good hopefully it stays that way." Jupiter said handing Mercury a bottle of water.

Tsukia found the generals all transformed, "We will all be transformed the whole time, but Terran and I will be using magic to conceal our forms so we fit in."

"Why we can just find a place to transform if needed?"

"Because Jadeite the senshi are working with us tonight and we don't want to reveal ourselves to them just yet." Terran answered.

In a glow of gold and silver the seven entered the banquet. The night went uneventful for those in trees and in the ballroom. Meanwhile Venus and Pheobe were meeting with the Princess. The Princess Dia had shoulder length light brown hair and had big round glasses, to be honest she looked kind of like a nerd. /Umino/ Pheobe silently laughed, then all of a sudden her demeanor changed. She rose and charged for the door the two startled senshi on her heels. "What happened? Did you sense anything?"

"There was something but it was gone before I knew what it was." Venus said pulling out the laptop. "Mercury!"

"What is up, V?"

"Scan the Princess as soon as you can. Something strange happened." Venus commanded.

"Roger that, we have visual. Stand by." Jupiter took over so Mercury could do the scan.

Pheobe shrugged as the two continued following the Princess down the hall. "She is possessed by a youma and heading for the ball room!"

"Alright, senshi meet in the ball room and keep your eyes peeled for Neflite." Pheobe commanded.

The Princess burst into the ball room shocking the crowd as people began taking pictures. "I want my crystal!" She shrieked causing the crowd to fall back from some form of sonic attack.

"Lunar Planet Purification!" Tsukia called from the display. The youma shrieked loosing control of the Princess and letting the body fall limp to the floor, revealing a shadow of the Princess.

"Senshi Attack!" Pheobe called as Tsukia commanded, "ATTACK!"

In a flood of lights ten attacks flew at the ghost-shadow like youma and it made a last attempt to get to the display but fell to dust. Tsukia scanned the crystals on display and shook her head, "None of these are the one we are looking for."

From outside they heard a man scream in frustration. The crowd cheered as Venus and Pheobe helped Princess Dia up off of the floor. After a short time the Princess got up and did a presentation explaining the crystals in the exhibit.

--

sorry for this chapter being so short but i felt that the switch over between dark kingdom generals would work better as one chapter. As for when it will be posted... definitely before the end of the month but it depends on what else happens during the next few weeks.

hope you all enjoyed the chapter

Tsukia


	13. General Interactions

**Chapter 12: General Interactions**

Neflite sat in his mansion in Tokyo thinking how to get to the senshi when he came up with an idea. He seen someone that looked close to him with a girl that seemed to be close with the senshi. He waved his hand pulling up an image of Naru, "You shall help me bring an end to the senshi."

Unknown to Neflite, Omaphacite (Zoisite's evil female double) was watching, "So that is your plan. I will beat you at your own game." She said as she disappeared in a swirl of flowers.

Over the next week Neflite began following Naru at a distance, watching who she hung out with, any patterns with her schedule. Finally on a Saturday night he made contact, "Naru, I need the senshi's help if you can have them meet me in Juban park tomorrow night at midnight."

Naru turned to find out who had said that to her but the voice had disappeared back into the crowd. /This has got to be a trap, but if it isn't... can I risk it?/ She asked herself as she continued down the street to Rei's temple. They were all meeting up for tea today.

As every one sat down to help themselves to tea and cookies, Minako turned to Naru, "What is wrong girl? You seem distracted."

"Nothing to worry about just thinking about a homework assignment," Naru answered scribbling down something and holding it up for them to see.

! I think a Dark Kingdom General may be following me and could be listening in, Keep talking normally and I will fill you in by writing things down! The senshi nodded. As they kept up idle chatter as Naru wrote away.

!Someone whispered to me on the street "Naru, I need the senshi's help if you can have them meet me in Juban park tomorrow night at midnight." I think it might be a trap but if it isn't...!

"Absolutely, you shouldn't go out with someone you just met!" Rei said obviously giving her opinion in code as if someone may have whispered something to her.

"If you really have to meet this person, maybe someone should go with you or even just watch from a distance in case you need help." Ami piped up.

The senshi continued talking for a while and then it was decided that Naru and Mina would meet this person and have the other three as back up. Naru didn't tell them she was also calling the generals in on this as she left to go home for supper. /Usagi!/ Naru called telepathically. /Trouble at the park tonight at midnight, may need back up!"

Naru's concentration was not needed for Usagi kept open links with all her warriors. /We will provide back up if you and the senshi cannot handle on your own./

/Thanks/ Naru felt Usagi smile as she withdrew from Naru's mind.

Usagi turned to her group and explained what was going on and the plan for tonight.

--

Midnight found Pheobe and Venus surveying the park. All the trees seemed to have eyes. It was near the lake they found Neflite, "Thank you for coming, Senshi. But I thought there were more of you."

"What is going on, Neflite?" Pheobe demanded.

"I think I may be in danger. I need protection."

"And why should we believe you?" Venus asked.

"Your right I have no right to have asked for you help, but I have no one else to turn to. Then again my death would be a benefit to you wouldn't it?" Neflite sighed.

Neflite let his cloak fall as revealing his long brown hair and athletic figure. Turning Pheobe and the trees noticed the wound on his side. "What happened?"

"Another general attacked me on my way here tonight. Omaphacite is anxious to show Queen Beryl what she can do."

"So originally this was a trap!" Mars said leaping down from a tree.

"Ah, I see so the others are in the trees. What it started out as doesn't matter anymore. I can help you, if you protect me."

Venus and Pheobe looked at each other, the two leaders knew this was a big decision that they couldn't decide immediately. "Jupiter and Mars, watch him. Pheobe and I are going to discuss this quickly." The muscle of the senshi nodded.

"And don't hurt him! Mercury, check his wound." Mercury nodded and went to check the general.

Pheobe and Venus stepped under the cover of a clump of trees, "What do you think?"

"It could still be at trap, but he could provide us with some valuable information." Venus answered.

"But where would you house him? Who would be responsible for watch while you are in school?" Came a new voice.

Looking around they spotted Tsukia in the trees. "How long have you been here?" Pheobe asked.

"Long enough and before you ask I have my ways of finding things out." Tsukia said. "This is still your decision though girls. I just wanted to point out some things to help."

"I think we should do what we can without compromising our identities. Like you said we can get some important information from him." Pheobe voted.

"I think that it is too much trouble and that we should let the Dark Kingdom politics deal with him. Besides if he is betraying his Queen then what would stop him from betraying us and if we betray him then we would be the same as him."

"Both of you have good points. So which one are you going to go with?" Tsukia asked from her perch.

"Mercury, come here." Venus called to the brains of the senshi.

"Asking the senshi of wisdom to break the tie, interesting."

Pheobe glared up at Tsukia before addressing the newly arrived Mercurian senshi, "What do you think we should do with him?"

The quiet Ami made and appearance, however brief before returning to the confident senshi of wisdom, "Any information he could provide we would have to way to confirm if it was truth or lies. Also assisting him puts all of us in danger. If it were me from any point of view I would say let him fend for himself."

"Down!" Tsukia said jumping down and knocking the trio to the ground as an array of crystals came at them. "Attack formation!"

The trio got up to see a youma attacking the prone general. Mars and Jupiter stood idly by unsure if they were suppose to protect the general or not. "Destroy the youma! We'll deal with the general later."

Mars nodded to Venus and turned to Jupiter, "Let's make some fire works." The two smiled. "Mars Fireballs Charge!" "Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" the two attacks combined making a sparkling ball of flame that took the youma by surprise.

The youma looked at them through a cracked white geisha mask. The traditional kimono of a red dragon flying over the great wall seemed slightly singed from the attack as it turned to face them. Its hands looked reptilian as it reached for the senshi, "Gaia protection!" called four voices.

Tsukia's generals stood in armor colored for their elements. Sol stood in brilliant red with an orange and yellow tint; Tepeu in a midnight blue almost black; Kaze was in sky blue matching mercury's skirt; Glacius' armor was turqoise; Adranos stood in pure red that looked like metal that is just come out of the forge. Terran came up opposite Mars and Jupiter with Tsukia. Terran's tux shimmered as Tsukia's fuku melted away, soon stood Prince Endymion and Princess Serenity. "Royal Purification!"

The youma had no time to turn before it turned to dust in the gold and silver light. Five generals fell to their knees, followed by Venus and Pheobe. The other three senshi slowly realizing that they were the only one standing knelt before the two royals. "Tonight, my senshi proved that they could and would work as a team. I am proud of you. Selene called me to reveal my identity to you now, so that our two groups could merge to become one."

"Rise warriors, now is not the time for formality," commanded Endymion. "Neflite, if you truly denounce your past with the Dark Kingdom step forward and ask the forgiveness of the Silver Millenium."

Neflite barely able to stand stumbled to where the two stood basked in the moonlight. "Noble lord and lady, I am not worthy of what I ask. The forgiveness for the evil I have done." Tears watered the generals cheeks. "Please wash away my sins and give me another chance at life."

Serenity looked to Endymion before kneeling before the general. "Child of darkness, you now see the light and she forgives you. May Selene guide you to a new life away from the sins of your past." Serenity kissed his forehead and he rose to the sky and disappeared.

"He will start a new where they can't find him." Serenity sighed as Endymion helped her to stand. "And our battle has just begun. Tomorrow night we begin training as a team. Til then lets get some sleep."

"Princess?"

Serenity turned, "Yes, Eros. Forgive me for falling away from you,"She paused as tears threatened to fall. "Protocol stated that I had to remain objective, but it hurt every day that I saw you alone. Every time I couldn't comfort you ripped at my heart."

"Eros, I forgave you a millennium ago. But there will be time enough to talk later." Serenity said hugging her cousin.

After parting ways the senshi and generals all found their beds and began drifting off to sleep. Minako felt a peace that she hadn't felt since she remembered Sailor Venus and Princess Ishtar. Ami and Makoto fell asleep happy to have the approval of their Princess. The generals fell asleep with inappropriate dreams of their past loves. Rei was the only one to be kept awake by the Princess' identity being revealed.

As Rei sat concentrating on the flames of the great fire. "Grand-daughter, what is wrong?"

Rei turned to face her grand-father. "I think I may have lost my way. How can the fire hide things from me?"

Grandpa Hino knelt beside his daughter, "The fire hides nothing, but you have to be open to hear what it has to tell you. Sometimes even the wisest Shinto can be lead astray, in the end that just makes them wiser for being human. You will find your way again, just be patient."

"Grandpa, how do I open myself enough to hear the flames?"

"That is something that we all need to learn for ourselves, however I can tell you this: to truly hear the words of nature not just the fire, you must be willing to hear what you don't wish to hear and to acknowledge that you were wrong." With that Grand-father left grand-daughter to think.

**Elsewhere** an brown haired young man sat up in a hospital bed. /Where am I? Who am I?/ Memories threatened to over come him and take him back unconscious. A royal couple and a second chance...

"Ah, you're awake. Maybe now we can find out who you are and how you washed ashore?" A doctor asked entering the room.

/A new life./ "Nigel Stanton. No living relatives. But unfortunately no short term memory either." Neflite laughed, hoping the doctor bought his story.

The doctor smiled well, "We will get you back on your feet in no time. What do you do for a living?"

"Jack of trades, I have a degree in medicine." /A degree in medicine? where did that come from?/

/A new life needs money and education. I helped you out with both :) The pin to the bank card in your wallet is m-o-o-n, you can change it at your leisure. The degree is already processed and in the Harvard./

/Thank you, Serenity./ Neflite no... Nigel smiled out at the sunrise and his new life.

**Back in Tokyo...** Serenity and Endymion teleported from the park to his apartment and reverted back to Usagi and Mamoru. Almost as soon as the crescent moon faded she passed out. Mamoru smiled down at his princess, "Finally, no more secrecy from the senshi."

Mamoru carried Usagi to bed and the couple snuggled together and fell asleep, which is where the sunrise found them.

The sunrise found the fire priestess finally at peace as she stood sweeping the steps and listening to the wind around her. "I was wrong, but now I will open my eyes to the light."

* * *

I realize that I changed this one drastically from the original story line but I like being original ;) I hope you enjoyed it in the next chapter Omaphacite will make an appearance as she searches for the crystal... I will leave it at that much more better if you read for yourselves. Hope you enjoyed the added descriptions :)

Tsukia


	14. Omaphacite's Hunt Begins

**Chapter 14: Omaphacite's Hunt Begins**

Queen Beryl was not happy. She had lost two generals so far and was no where near either goal of destroying the senshi or obtaining the Ginzushou. "Omaphacite! You are to start searching for the Shadow warriors, I believe the crystal may be within them."

"As you wish my Queen." Omaphacite bowed low to her blood red haired Queen. "I will not disappoint you." In a swirl of flower petals Omaphacite was gone.

**Back on earth** it had been almost a week since Neflite's disappearance and the Generals and Senshi were now training together. Tsukia now transformed into Sailor Moon with a blue skirt and red bows but still went by Tsukia. _(will be Tsukia(sm)/Moon for this outfit and just Tsukia for her other one). _The past week was just the two groups training together, today they were being paired up and battling 2 vs 2.

Moon stood in front of the group. "Today is two against two. Teams are as followed: Mars and Sol; Mercury and Glacius; Pheobe and Adranos; Tepeu and Jupiter; Kaze with Venus. We will start with Sol and Mars V.S Pheobe and Adranos. Any questions?" No one said anything. "Then lets begin."

The two teams lined up across from each other. "Halt!" Terran called. "Generals take on your General suits. No armor."

The five generals went to attention, "Yes, Sire!" chorused through the ranks as the armor melted away. Each general stood in a tai chi outfits of the same color as their armor. The senshi minus Pheobe looked shocked at the discipline that the generals showed. Battle poses were taken and began training. It was a grueling day and everyone including Moon and Terran were ready to go home afterwards.

The group collapsed into the booths at the Crown arcade. Large orders were had all around as the group replenished spent nutrients. "Today was a good day. I am proud of all of you this week . We are making good progress." Usagi told the group with a smile.

"Thank you," chorused around the table. "Hey, who is that?" Makoto asked pointing to a young man playing the crane game.

"Oh, that is Game Machine' Joe. He comes in once a few weeks and wins a ton of toys and gives them to the local orphanage." Motoki explained.

Usagi's eyes glazed over as she watched Joe. /Something is different about him./ "Time to try out our teams. Mokoto and Kenji follow him, I think he might be a dark kingdom target. Ami and Ryo track them and him in case they need back up. Rei and Masaki go to the temple and do a reading to see what you can find out about Joe. The Mina and Motoki, you're with Mamoru and I. Go, don't ask questions right now."

"Understood," The generals answered pulling their senshi partners off to their assignments.

"Keep communications open at all times." Mamoru added. The groups nodded as the door dinged.

The remaining warriors faced Usagi, "What is going on, Usagi-sama?"

"First off: Eros you need not deal with formalities, you're family; secondly: there is just something about him and I want the first in commands with me." No one argued or said anything further when Usagi got up the other three followed.

Leading them to an alley and called out, "Moonlit Guardian!" Calling forth the beam of light that changed her into Tsukia, and in a wash of stardust and moonlight, Usagi's clothing faded into a sailor fuku with a golden skirt and silver bows, a jet black sailor scarf and black boots lined with gold. On her brow, the circlet flared with light landing to cover the birthmark of the royal lunarian line, and a mask of gold appeared around her eyes. Her hair was pulled up in to a high bun with a topsitail coming out the back, and in her hands was a staff with a crescent moon at the top and a circle of stars floating around it. Tsukia removed the mask and it turned to dust, "Transform, it is time to go to action." She commanded taking to the rooftops.

The trio quickly followed and soon ended up at the park where the arrived in time to watch the youth from the arcade be changed into a youma. "Oh,my lord!" Venus said stumbling back and putting a hand over her mouth. Joe soon became a mechanical warrior and turned to attack the unprepared Makoto and Kenji.

"Mako-chan!" Kenji screamed pushing her out of the way of an electrical attack.

"Luna, guardian of mau, I your true master call. Appear!" With a wave of her staff Luna appeared in human form with Artemis beside her. "The wand." Luna nodded and did a back flip revealing a wand in the shape of a crescent moon. "Venus, if ever I cannot make it to a battle you are the only other of lunar blood. Use the crescent moon wand to heal them."

"What do we do tonight?" Kaze asked.

"Armor up and weaken it enough for us to heal him." Tsukia commanded. "Terran,"

"I already contacted the others everyone is on route." Tsukia nodded.

"Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" "Tornado Strike!" The two attacks combined to create a golden tornado that knocked the youma into a tree.

"Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" "Zeus' Lightning Stab!" The two lightning attacks merged and created a lasting shock.

"Moon Healing Activation!" Tsukia called out. The youma fell to his knees and reverted to his former form of Joe. After Mercury confirmed he would be ok and Mars called the ambulance the warriors retreated to the trees.

In Mamoru's apartment over tea the ten warriors were assaulting their leaders with questions over the new attack. "Silence!" commanded Usagi as her crescent moon flared into existence. "First off I don't have all your answers! Secondly, one at a time."

The group sat quietly waiting on their Princess. Usagi took a drink of tea and several deep breaths, Mamoru sat comfortingly beside her on the love seat. The others scattered on the floor and on the little bit of furniture. "Alright, Eros."

"How do I use this wand thingy to do what you did with your staff?"

"We will do one on one training with that. Kunzite."

"How did you know?"

"Know that Joe was going to be targeted? I have many abilities that you don't know about and I just used one. Ami."

"I didn't think the dark kingdom could turn humans against us, how is that possible?"

Usagi sighed, "Just like we were recreated so were Beryl's soldiers from the war. Although not completely evil they are predisposed and almost drawn to it." Usagi paused to drink some tea. "In Joe's case, he was high ranking youma called a shadow warrior. There were seven in total of shadow warriors."

Mamoru whispered to Usagi, "Take your time. They aren't blaming you they just need to know what we are dealing with. Relax, I am here." Usagi smiled as Mamoru rubbed her shoulders.

"The war was long and drawn out and we were winning... until Beryl sent out her strongest warriors: the shadows. They were ruthless and took our forces by storm. Mother let the battle go on for seven days before she couldn't watch it any more and used the crystal to seal them away. But parts of the crystal were broken off in the effort, which is why she didn't survive sealing Beryl." Usagi said falling to sob on Mamoru's shoulder.

"I think that is all for tonight. Please show yourselves out we will continue tomorrow at training." Mamoru commanded. The group nodded and slowly made their way to the door, leaving the couple to deal with the emotions of the war a millennium ago.

Mamoru held Usagi close to him and let her cry all she could. He felt helpless as she continued crying and whispering for those lost in that long ago war. It was dark when Mamoru carried Usagi to bed, she had cried herself to sleep. Mamoru watched his angel sleep for a while before falling asleep next to her with her wrapped tightly within his arms.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

After leaving the couple in Mamoru's apartment the group broke into couples and went separate ways. Nathan and Naru went back to her place to talk. Naru cuddled up close to Nathan in the living room, "I feel so helpless, Nate. She is my best friend and I am not able to help her."

"Oh, Naru. You are helping her you have been helping her all this time and that is what? Close to six months. I don't know where she would be if you hadn't been there." Naru looked at her boyfriend teary eyed. "Oh, Nara. Sometimes BFFs can't do everything sometimes SMs have to take the load. Mamoru-sama isn't replacing you he is a partner to help you help her."

"You really believe that?"

"Of course, if I didn't meet her then I never would have met you." Naru stared up into his crystal blue eyes and laughed as she ruffled his chestnut brown hair,styled the same as Mamoru's.

"Is the hair style a pre-requisite?"

"No but we co-ordinate better if we match," laughed Nathan.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Rei wasn't in the mood for company but Masaki insisted on walking her home. All the way to the temple he told her his life story and how he had met Usagi. How he had never met anyone like Rei or Usagi. Finally with the temple in view Rei lost it, "You're not Jadeite! And Jadeite chose another over me!" She screamed as she ran the rest of the way tears streaming down her cheeks.

Masaki watched shocked as Rei ran from him. What had he said? What did he do wrong? Masaki watched Rei until she was up the steps of the temple before turning and heading home himself.

Rei stumbled toward the door of the temple, tripping the whole way, until finally collapsing at the door. "Why is this so hard? I should be used to rejection. My own parents didn't want me!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Ami and Ryo weren't exactly strangers, they had met up when he was last in Tokyo with his twin brother back in elementary school. So they spent the evening catching up and watching a documentary on astronomy.

\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Mokoto and Kenji walked around after leaving the group. The two were having fun getting to know each other, "So, Mamoru did most of the cooking but I loved helping him and am pretty good at it myself, if I dare say so."

"What is the type of food do you like?"

Kenji laughed, "Isn't it my turn to ask you something? Why so bad a rep?"

Makoto looked down at her feet stopping dead in her tracks. "Normally they started it." Kenji could hear the anger in her voice. "My parents died when I was twelve... in a plane wreck, I was the sole survivor. Rumors say that it is because I am a witch. Other times people just harass me because I am an unwanted orphan that lives on their own because the orphanage kicked me out."

"That isn't fair, Mako-chan. I am sorry for asking." Kenji said offering her his hand. "It isn't easy I know that. I'll tell you a secret," Kenji looked around as if checking no one was listening. "Rei and I are siblings blood and all but Mamoru and our parents aren't related. Our parents adopted us when Rei was two and she doesn't know any different Mamoru joined the family when she was five."

"But you all seem so close..."

"We are because family isn't made of blood it is made of love." Kenji blushed. "That is what mom always told me."

Makoto laughed and hugged Kenji, "Thank you, you made me remember why I want friends."

Kenji looked up at her with a curious eye, "Even a boy'friend?"

"Yes, one of those is always nice. But most guys don't stick around." Makoto said sadly.

"I will," Kenji offered.


	15. Shadows of Religion and Gemini

**Chapter 15: Shadows of Religion and Gemini**

Naru and Nathan were on a date near the shore when they came across a cemetery. It was an older one that had the elegance of past and present in its arches and tombs. "Oh, Nathan. It looks so pretty can we take a walk through, please."

Nathan looked down at his girlfriend's green eyes that pleaded to him. Nathan sighed he remembered another young woman that could do this to him and smiled at Naru, "As you wish, my lady."

As the couple walked through the cemetery Nathan remembered walking through the elegant, mystical cemeteries on Mars with the Princess Harmonia. He couldn't help, but wonder if he had met Rei first if he would still have ended up with Naru. Naru seemed oblivious to Nathan's lack of attention as she wandered admiring the architecture. Along the stroll they came across a Priest with brown hair cut in a crew cut. "Welcome, my children. Is there anything I can help with today?"

"No, thank you, father. We were just admiring the beauty of this place." Naru explained.

"Yes, I often come to admire it myself as well as to relax. It has such a peaceful feeling to it. My name is Father Allen, what might your names be?"

"My name is Naru and this is my boyfriend Nathan."

"A pleasure, to meet both of you." Father Allen said with a bow. Laughter interrupted their conversation. The trio searched for the person laughing.

Omaphacite appeared in a swirl of flower petals. "I can't believe it. Bokushi, you used to hate peace. Come Join the Dark Kingdom ranks once more." The general held out a dark crystal and pointed it at the priest, Father Allen screamed as he changed into a troll looking boxer with blond hair. "What again no crystal? At least we have a new ally."

Naru and Nathan had run to find a place to transform while both opened the communicators and called for the others. "Bokushi, get rid of them!"

"As you command! Upper cut!" Bokushi's right glove flew off in the direction of the couple as the dodged behind a mausoleum.

"I hope the other's show up soon. Transform!" Naru nodded. In a flash of light they two transformed taking slightly longer as they were to transform without their wands, one of the things that they were doing in training to give them the element of surprise. As Pheobe and Adranos jumped to the roof of the mausoleum they heard. "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!" "Mars Fireballs Charge!"

"More challengers. I'll give you the ol' one two." Venus Jumped out of the way but Mars' heel slipped off the tomb stone she was standing on.

Omaphacite cursed the senshi, turning to Bokushi, "Get rid of them and return to the Queen's side." At Bokushi's nod Omaphacite disappeared in a swirl of petals.

"Mars!" Screamed the three warriors. Sol swept in catching Mars and jumping both of them to safety.

In the safety of a shadow behind the mausoleum Sol looked at Mars in his arms. "Are you alright?"

Mars looked up realizing that she wasn't in pain, "Yeah, thanks."

"No worries, I ... I care about you. But we can talk about that later." Sol said looking to see how the battle was going.

Meanwhile as Sol jumped out of the way, "Lunar Rhapsody! Venus, he should be weak enough. Heal him!"

"Right!" Venus pulled out the wand that Tsukia had given her. "Moon Healing Activation!" As Venus followed the steps practiced in training (same as sailor moon used in the anime) a golden light came from the wand and washed over Bokushi and he reverted back to Father Allen.

"Way to go, Venus!" Pheobe said giving Venus a hug.

"The others have healed the priest. Let's talk please. All I want is to talk," Sol said transforming back to Masaki and offering Mars his hand. Releasing her transformation Rei looked up at Masaki and gingerly took his hand. Masaki smiled and helped her up before leading her out of the cemetery.

Venus, Pheobe, and Adranos smiled as they watched the two leave the cemetery hand in hand. /Harmonia, be happy and find love like I did./Adranos thought to his past love as he smiled at his current girlfriend.

Masaki took Rei to a small cafe over looking the bay, once seated and orders on their way Masaki began talking. "Rei, I know that you don't know me that well and I know that you and Jadeite were an item back in the day. I respect that, but as Minako told me the other day not all couples are eternal and sometimes things change."

"I have other issues with this as well..."

"I know and understand, Rei. I am willing to wait, but I want you to know how I feel."

"Gomen, Masaki. I am .. I'm just confused. I have issues with abandonment and rejection." Rei paused. "I don't even know why I am telling you this."

"Maybe because you need someone you can open up to and talk to about this. I haven't told anyone in Tokyo this yet, but... I was abandoned in a dumpster in Nagasaki when I was approximately six months old. An old lady walking by heard me cry and took me to the local hospital where they reported the incident to the police. They never found my parents and I went through six adopted families because of multiple issues before Mr. and Mrs. Tomoda adopted me and I have been with them ever since. I guess that is why when I met Usagi-chan it wasn't an issue to switch my name to Masaki from Toshio."

Rei looked up at him and realized if anyone would understand this poor soul would. "My parents adopted me when I was a toddler, Kenji and I. Mamoru isn't even related to either our parents or Kenji and I. Ever since I found out I was adopted I wondered why my parents didn't want me. Was I that bad of a baby?" Rei asked pleadingly with tears in her eyes.

Masaki looked out at the bay, "I went through that a few years back. My social worker told me, Sometimes people aren't ready for the responsibility other times it seems like a random action. Whatever the reason it is never the child's fault.'" Masaki looked back at Rei, "I don't know why, but that helped me. I now just wish to one day meet them and tell them all about my life and show them how well i turned out."

Rei smiled, "You know what? You're right I should live the best that I can and if I meet them some day then worry about the rest. Thank you, Masa-kun." Masaki smiled knewing a relationship was still in the distance, however he was making progress. The afternoon passed quietly as Rei and Masaki got to know each other better, this time both participating.

**\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\**

The next training session was turned into a meeting at the crown afterwards Ryo introduced his identical twin brother, Gin. Gin was very peculiar and even more quiet than Ryo and Ami, his brown hair was unruly with dark eyes that you could get lost in. After introductions were made Gin bowed low," May I have a private word with Princess Harmonia?"

Everyone looked shocked and gave Ryo ugly looks. "I didn't tell him." Ryo said defensively, "Gin, is psychic." A round of "ahh"'s went around. Rei stood, "Very well, can we use the first aid room?" Motoki nodded.

Rei led Gin to the first aid room, "Princess Harmonia,I am aware of you skepticism. I assure you that I am real and true in what I am about to tell you." Rei nodded for him to continue. "First off, I will be Omaphacite next target. Secondly, I know you feel hurt and unlovable even though you are surrounded by love."

"What do you mean, surrounded by love'?" Rei demanded.

"Princess Harmonia, your family loves you. Your friends love you. You even have a lover if you let him. I know trust is something you don't give lightly, however this group you are part of cares for you."

"What do you know about it?" Rei was now on the defensive.

"There is no reason to be defensive with me."

"No? You were a youma in the past and will be again if Omaphacite gets a hold of you. I have EVERY REASON!" Rei paused. "You know NOTHING about ME or MY LIFE!" With that she stormed out of the room and left the arcade.

Ryo entered shortly after, "What happened?"

"She is not ready for her destiny. If she doesn't accept it soon then this world will belong to the Dark Kingdom not the Crystal Future that I showed you." Ryo sighed. Gin was psychic since birth and being twins he was able to share visions with Ryo, when he so chose. The Crystal future was a utopia ruled jointly between the Moon and Earth Kingdoms founded by Serenity and Endymion the first. It's capital city was encased in living crystal and the ruling capital for the Universal Alliance.

"Should I go after her?"

Gin shook his head, "No, we have bigger problems. Get the others and transform I am heading to our spot." Ryo didn't like what was happening, but obeyed his twin.

Ryo raced to the others, "We gotta go." He called as he ran by. The others understanding urgency raced out the door after him. Ryo ran at full speed toward the park where Gin and him met Ryo, they had named it their spot before they left.

Meanwhile, Rei had ran to the park in a furry. Tears whipped past her as they finished their run down her cheeks, crumbling to the ground a the lake. She would have stayed there for a while if screams hadn't erupted from the playground. "Gin!" she whispered picking herself up transforming and heading toward the screams. Arriving in time to see Gin scream out for everyone to get away from the park as a ray of energy hit him.

"EVERYONE GET OUT OF HERERRRREEEE!!"/Harmonia, remember what I said and find your true love./

"Mars Fireballs Charge!" Flames flew past Gin's transformed form and hit something in the trees behind him.

Omaphacite rose above the trees cursing, "Kill her and any of those pesky friends of hers!" Omaphacite said from a swirl of petals.

The humongous robot that looked like it stepped out of a video game with swiss army knives for hands charged Sailor Mars. "Gin, stop!" Glacius called from the pathway.

"Flame Shock!" "Mercury Bubbles Blast!" "Lightning Strike!" Bumboo crumbled from the attacks.

Sol raced to Mars, "Are you alright?"

Mars went into a rage, "Of course, I am alright! I am not made of glass! I can take care of myself!" She glared at Sol and faced Bumboo. "Mars Pheonix Strike!"

"Moon Healing Activation!" Tsukia called out. The youma fell to his knees and reverted to his former form. "Three down: Gesen; Bokushi; and Bumboo! Which reminds me congratulations, Eros on healing Bokushi ."

"Thank you, Tsukia. If I may ask..." She paused until Tsukia nodded. "If you can be Sailor Moon then why do you still transform into Tsukia."

"More powerful and the attacks more natural." Tsukia said simply as she walked away.

Sol slipped into the trees as he watched Mars release her transformation and storm off to where ever she felt like.


	16. Art and Science

**Chapter 16: Art and Science**

Mamoru had a surprise for Usagi he was taking her to have a portrait done by Yumeno Yumeni an artist who used the alias Mika Yoshida. He was to meet Usagi at the Yoshida exhibit and then they were Yumeno would meet them outside. Usagi got to the exhibit and was looking around when she realized that Mamoru was LATE. Mamoru is never late, Usagi turned to look out the window to see if he was waiting outside to find him talking to a somewhat plain looking woman. "Mamo-chan, how could you?" Usagi said under her breath as she charged toward the door to find out who had her boyfriends attention.

"Who is this, Mamoru?"

"Ah, Usako. My apologies for being late. This is part of my surprise, let me introduce you to Yumeno Yumeni." YUmeno was about the same height as Usagi with brown hair that was held in a braid to about the middle of her back. she wore a blue and white summer dress.

"A pleasure. It will be my honor to sketch you both and I have the perfect idea." Yumeno smiled.

"A professional portrait? Mamo-chan, thank you so much." Usagi froze something was emanating from Yumeno. / Mamo-chan, do you feel that? Yumeno is going to be a Dark Kingdom target!/

/Then we better stay close./ "When did you want to start, Yumeno?"

"Well it is almost lunch, why don't you two go and enjoy a meal? Then you can meet me at my house." Offered Yumeno.

"Why don't you join us, Yumeno?" Usagi asked, no longer jealous as she now knew who this woman was.

"I couldn't impose. Go enjoy yourself, I will see you both in a bit." Yumeno said shyly.

"Alright, if you are sure." Yumeno nodded to Usagi and smiled.

"Mamoru-sama, you remember where my house is?"

"Yes, I couldn't get your beautiful garden out of my mind yesterday." Yumeno laughed and headed off down the road. "I saw Rei just a little ways away shall we have her watch Yumeno for us while we eat."

"Yes, maybe Yumeno might even help her open up." /Rei, Yumeno is about to walk past you. Brown hair and blue summer dress. Can you follow her and make sure that the Dark Kingdom doesn't get her./ Rei nodded in response and moved to follow her target down the street.

Usagi and Mamoru had lunch at a small cafe near the art studio it was quiet and peaceful. They talked about what they were going to do after school was out, hints of marriage.

Meanwhile Rei did as she was asked and shadowed Yumeno. The young woman didn't do much just pick up some groceries and go to what Rei assumed was her home. Using her senshi abilities to watch what was going on inside Rei found out that Yumeno was an artist. Mostly painting pictures of what looked like the Silver Alliance, couples and legends. She froze admits the paintings was a picture of Harmonia and someone that looked like Sol with Jadeite in the background.

Usagi and Mamoru approached Yumeno's house to find Rei sitting on a fence looking shocked. "Rei?"

"Usagi-sama, what do you remember of the Silver Alliance?"

"First off, it is Usagi-chan or Usagi NOT Usagi-sama and a bit, why?"

"Was Sol there? Maybe not as a general? But still part of court."Rei inquired still in a daze.

"I really don't remember. Sorry, but I am sure as you regain your memories you will find your own answers." Usagi answered.

"Nothing eventful happened. Thank you, Rei and could you see about finding someone to watch over her tonight?" Mamoru asked his sister.

"I will be back here at 10pm." Rei said as she waved and headed home to think and rest.

Usagi and Mamoru spent the evening talking to Yumeno while she did the preliminary sketch and then looking at some of her other work. /Some of these look like the Silver Millennium. This one looks like us./

Mamoru approached Usagi to see what she was looking at and let out a gasp. The painting was of Serenity(with her hair up in a bun of curls) and Endymion holding a beautiful locket, /I've seen that locket before./ "Hey, Yumeno. Where did you get the idea for this one?"

Yumeno looked up from coloring the sketch and smiled, "A legend my grandmother told me. The locket was given to the Prince so he wouldn't forget the Princess."

Mamoru and Usagi's eyes glazed over...

**_Images of the Moon Kingdom with battle ensuing in the background, Serenity stood on a balcony with Endymion. "Here take this locket my father gave me, so you will always remember me and what we have here and now."_**

_**"How could I ever forget? You're in my heart."**_

_**"And you will always be in mine." Serenity responded as Endymion leaned down and kissed her.**_

"Are you two alright?" Asked Yumeno.

"Yeah." "We're fine." They both nodded. "Just imagining what the people in the legend might have thought."

Yumeno smiled, "Well, it is getting late you two better head home." Looking at the clock it was almost eight. The couple nodded and thanked Yumeno for doing the portrait before leaving. They found a cafe just down the street from Yumeno's to have supper and wait for Rei.

Rei was leaving the temple when she ran into Gin, "Only you can save this one by remembering and opening up your heart." That was all he said before he quickly walked away.

Rei followed him with her eyes not quite sure what he meant. Ryo and the other original generals watched from the temple. "Remember only the senshi and royals are to help tonight because if Rei doesn't open up to Sol soon then I don't want to know what the future holds."

Rei met the couple at the cafe and after agreeing to keep communications open she found a place to transform and took up the task of guarding the artist that had kept her mind reeling all day. Yumeno finished her sketch and then made some tea, while she was drinking her tea Omaphacite appeared. "If it's money you want..."

"I don't want your money." Omaphacite scoffed.

"You... you want my paintings. Well, you can't have them." Yumeno said defensively.

"I want ... You!" Omaphacite explained as she pointed the dark crystal at Yumeno returning her to the form of Bina. An angel looking youma with long black hair held back slightly with a tiara, angelic white wings, wearing a greek style dress of off white, and green skin. "You shall return."

Mars from her post closed her eyes, "Omaphacite, has made her move they are heading to the construction site on twelfth." With her report done she headed off following them. Gin's words echoing in her mind /Only you can save this one by remembering and opening up your heart./

In the construction site the senshi had arrived and were detaining Omaphacite, "Bina, get rid of them and return to us."

"I can deal with this miscreants." Bina said as Omaphacite disappeared in a swirl of flower petals. Bina pulled out some feathers from her wings and threw one at each senshi. Using the feathers she drew boulders above each senshi and made them fall, each senshi jumped out of the way as Mars arrived.

"Here goes nothing... Yumeno, this isn't you! You love life and are a beautiful artist."Bina turned to face the new comer. "Yumeno, I know deep down you don't want to do this. You don't want to destroy the world. There are people who love and care for you."

Sailor Mars was so busy trying to appeal to the youma she didn't notice the boulder being drawn above her, Sol did. "Mars!" he screamed as he pushed her out of the way just in time, but not quick enough to avoid it fully himself. Mars turned to see who had pushed her to find Sol with his leg under the boulder meant for her.

Tears dampened her cheeks, memories flooded her mind of a young noble from the sun...

_**"Princess Harmonia, may I have this dance?"**_

_**Harmonia turned to find a young man standing with his hand offered to her. "May I first know who I will be dancing with?"**_

_**"My name is Solarius. I am a distant cousin of Selene from her brother the sun. Third son to King Apollo and Queen Amaterasu."**_

_**Harmonia smiled and accepted the offered hand. Jadeite stood in the background grumbling that someone was trying to steal**_

_**"His" Princess. Solarius Had been watching the Princess of Mars since they were children, but was told to hold on until they were older.**_

"Solarius!" Mars screamed. "Yumeno?" She asked facing the youma. "Is this who you want to be? A violent person that breaks peoples heart. The Yumeno I know inspires love and relationships through beautiful paintings. There are many who owe you so much from the art that you do that brought them closer to the ones they love."

Bina held her head as she reverted from Yumeno to Bina and back as if there was an internal battle going on. "Venus, together." Commanded Tsukia.

Together the cousins did the separate motions and called out, "Moon Healing Activation!" The two bursts of purifying light hit Bina turning her permanently back to Yumeno. As the artist cautiously picked herself up she saw Mars helping Sol up and kissing him. The kiss of passion only heightened by the moonlight that Tsukia sent toward her male cousin to heal his wounds.

The couple was soon left alone as everyone else found ways to leave the construction site. /Thank you, Gin!/ The kiss broke, "I can't say I love you' yet, Solarius. But I can say that I care about you and am willing to give Us' a chance."

Sol smiled and reverted back to Masaki, "That is all I ever wanted, Harmonia."

\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Nathan smiled to himself, it had been a week since the fight with Bina and Rei was happily dating Masaki. The memories of how jealous he had been back in the millennium that first night they danced had returned and he laughed. Other memories were stirred to the surface with it like how he had been so jealous that he had found one of Serenity's hand maidens (Naru's past self) and had her dance with him. Nathan was so lost down memory lane that when Reika arrived to meet him for lunch she surprised him and she laughed. "Nice to see how anxiously you await my visit."

Nathan looked up to meet the eyes of his childhood friend. Reika was tall and slender, her eyes a light green, with long red brown hair that was crimped. "It has been so long, Reika. I almost didn't recognize you... You look great."

"Thank you, Nathan. I am glad we could fit this visit in, I am leaving for Africa in a week for school."

"An apprenticeship?" Reika nodded, "That is great, good for you." The conversation paused as they ordered their food and drinks. The visit was nice. Nathan hadn't seen Reika since they were in grade school as she was a few years older than him. It was good to know that she was on a successful career path. After lunch they agreed to have supper the following night and Nathan was to bring Naru, as Reika wanted to meet the girl that had stolen his heart. "Would you mind if we brought along another couple of friends?"

"No, of course not. Who?"

"Motoki, has been dying to meet you and I couldn't invite him without inviting his enchanting girlfriend, Mina."

"That will be fine," She looked at her watch, "oh, I have to go. It was nice seeing you again, Nathan. Till tomorrow night." Reika said with a wave as she headed off.

Naru and Minako were dressed in matching dresses, Mina's golden, Naru's midnight blue and both looked like angels. They arrived at Olympus restaurant and got to the table and ordered drinks while they waited for Reika. After about an hour their waiter came by, "Sirs, there is a lady on the phone for a Nathan Rhea."

Nathan stood up, "That is me, be right back." He followed the waiter to the phones and answered.

"Nathan, I am sorry. I am not going to make it tonight, there is this lady that is after me."

/Omaphacite!/ "Where are you? I am coming to get you!"

"No, stay and have dinner with every one."

"Where are you? I am coming to get you!" Nathan repeated.

"Near the docks by the University."

"I am on my way." Nathan hung up the phone and got back to the table. "We have to **go." **The group nodded dropping some money on the table and heading for the door.

Nathan drove like a mad man as he headed toward where Reika said she was. Explaining the situation to the rest of the group as he weaved through the traffic. Arriving at the docks they found Reika and she ran toward the car as Omaphacite pointed the crystal at her. With a scream the beautiful Reika turned into a troll with a multicolored mohawk in a bathing suit and boots. "Transform!" Motoki commanded.

Once transformed they spread out, Adranos charging Omaphacite. Kaze with the girls prepared to battle the latest shadow. Omaphacite easily dodged the attacks thrown at her in rage and sent several attacks back at Adranos weakening the general. "You bore me." Omaphacite said as she turned to her shadow warrior, "Rikoukeidaa, finish them." Adranos' last attack hit flower petals as Omaphacite vanished.

Rikoukeidaa back flipped out of the circle laughing. "Lunar Rhapsody!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!"

Rikoukeidaa caught the attacks in a jar that she summoned and sent the attacks back. Kaze quickly realized that they needed to act quickly and jump kicked Rikoukeidaa knocking the jar from her hands, "NOW!"

"Lunar Rhapsody!" "Venus Crescent Beam Smash!""Burning Flash!" Kaze landed and added his attack, "Tornado Strike!"

Venus pulled out the wand and summoned every bit of power she had left, "MOON HEALING ACTIVATION!"

As Adranos caught the prone Reika, Kaze raced to catch Venus as her transformation fell and she passed out. "Mina?Mina!" He called.

Slowly the blond in his arms began to stir, "Huh?"

"You are to stay out of battle for at least a week, missy. Don't you dare scare me like that again." Kaze said loosing his transformation. Hugging her close Motoki whispered to her, "I love you..."

Mina's eyes lit up, "I love you too."

Naru smiled as she approached her boyfriend. "She was my first kiss. I can't help, but blame myself."

"Don't. Otherwise you will be blaming yourself for everything. Just be happy we were here to help."

"How do you know me so well?"

"Because you are part of me and I am part of you. Two halves of a whole." Naru said with a smile.

"I will always be here when you need me because I love you." Said with a kiss to Naru.

"I love you, too."

After three days recovering in the hospital Reika was boarding her plane for Africa. Nathan and Naru saw her off before joining the others to see Gin off on his flight. Gin and Ryo stood facing the group, "Before Gin leaves he has something to say to each of you."

Gin nodded and approached Mamoru, "A time will come when you will be needed and your second command will need to be at your side. Who then will be in charge?"

Gin just smiled at Mamoru's quizzical look and moved to Usagi, "What you search for is close at hand, look in your heart and you will find it."

Surprisingly it looked like Usagi actually understood Gin's message so he smiled and hugged her before moving on to Motoki, "Your Princess may be missing and her Prince lost, but you will light the way with love at your side."

Motoki looked similar to Mamoru as Gin moved on to Minako, "Venus, you are more that that and your other line will need you to light the way."

Mina looked confused, but nodded as Gin continued on, "Solarius, there is more hidden. Once you find it the harmony will last forever by your side."

"Harmonia. Beautiful Princess, you succeeded in my last test will you succeed in this one?" Rei looked proud as Gin leaned forward. "When the moon disappears look to the sun for guidance and seek what others cannot see."

Smiling smugly Gin faced Nathan, "The moon maiden will have many buns for you if you let her, but when the baking starts is not clear."

"Naru, sweet maiden." Gin hugged her close. "Be ware how close you get to the milk for it has the power of life and can alter you destiny. For good or bad is for you to decide."

Kenji leaned close to Gin knowing what was coming was for his ears only, "Be gentle with the storm for the storm has many scars and although strong is fragile. Be constant as the stars and you will make the Earth proud."

Kenji smiled and faced Makoto who gingerly hugged Gin good-bye, "Fear is not your enemy, except for in love. Let the stars guide you and the happiness will be eternal. For you will need to be strong for others many times before this life time ends."

Makoto looked weak for a moment before turning into the soldier she once was a life time before. Turning to Kenji she grabbed him and forcively kissed him with all the passion she possessed, surprising everyone. Kenji fell into the kiss and wrapped his arms around the girl of his dreams. Gin laughed knowing that both understood his message as clear as day. Turning to Ami, "Sister-in-law, all I can say to you is let loose, sometimes, and take care of Ryo for me. He can easily get lost on way to destiny."

Both laughed and Ami hugged Gin, "You take care too. I expect you to be around to guide me for a long time."

"As long as you will have me, Athena Maia. Always for you." Gin finally released Ami and turned to Ryo. "You know everything you need to... for now. See you soon." With that he hugged Ryo and waved to the group as last call was made for his plane.

\\\\\\--\\\\\\\

Ok so this chapter is my longest chapter yet I think. Hope you all enjoyed it. Let me know if you want Gin to come back cause at this point he is optional after the crystals are done. Reika too. Next chapter: Shinto and Hercules

till then

Tsukia


	17. Shinto and Hercules

**Chapter 17: Shinto and Hercules**

Grandpa Hino sat atop the shrine watching the stars as he often did to relax when Omaphacite appeared above him. "Time to rejoin the ranks, Jiji." Hino-sensei began chanting shinto prayers and wards, but to no avail. Omaphacite pointed the crystal at him, the energy was repelled back. "What is this?" She demanded. Realization struck her the prayers! Omaphacite decided to go physical and kicked Hino-sensei knocking him off the roof, unfortunately for her the sound woke the household and Rei, Kenji and Mamoru appeared in the front of the temple.

"Ojiisan?" Rei and Kenji called seeing the prone form of the elderly man.

"Ichiro-sensei?" Mamoru asked coming up behind Rei and Kenji. /Thank Selene that Kenji and I decided to stay over tonight.

Ichiro Hino looked up at three worried faces, "Don't look so sombre. I am fine. Nothing a bath and good night sleep won't fix." He smiled.

"None the less, Ichiro-sensei. I think Kenji and I will hang around for a few extra days to make sure. We will also help with chores." Mamoru told the elderly man as he helped him into the temple.

"Mamoru, how many times must I tell you to call me Ojiisan'?"

"Probably till the day you leave us, Ojiisan," laughed Kenji as he and Rei followed them into the temple.

The next morning found Ichiro Hino swinging through trees with a cloth wrapped around his neck trying to get the boys to join him. This caused all three siblings to worry. Usagi arrived with lunch to find Hino-sensei up in the trees like a super hero, when he came down Mamoru led her over to introduce her.

"Ichiro-sensei, allow me to introduce my girlfriend, Usagi." Mamoru said.

Usagi smiled, "A pleasure to meet you." suddenly her eyes flashed silver and back to blue after this happened three more times she opened her mouth in shock. "Rei, I think we need to have a sleep over. Tonight, I am sure the boys won't mind." /Hino-sensei is a target!/ The boys unconsciously nodded to the telepathic message as Usagi led Rei into the temple planning the sleep over.

Once inside she verbally explained to Rei, "Your grandpa is a Dark Kingdom target. The senshi and I will stay over in case they attack." Usagi left no room for argument and so Rei had no choice, but to obey.

By four in the afternoon the temple looked like a fortress with all the generals and senshi walking around in civil form. The generals pretended to go home around eight, when they actually went into the surrounding forested area. The girls spent the evening doing normal sleepover stuff, gossip, tell secrets, play truth or dare. Until they heard a crash. Six heads popped up and Usagi commanded, "Eros, take Iris and go find the generals. Naru, take Maia and check the perimeter, I don't want any additional surprises. Harmonia find the Endy and Neph. Now, you have your missions... Transform!"

Soon as the lights died out the six teens were replaced with six warriors. They nodded and turned to do as told. Pheobe and Mercury took to the roof as Venus and Jupiter headed into the forest. Pheobe spotted what looked like attacks in the distance, "Mercury, scan to the back of the temple." Mercury nodded and began typing on her mini-computer. /Nathan, is everything ok?/

/Not sure the others just called. I am heading to rendezvous now. Will keep you posted./

/Be careful. We think that Hino-sensei may have been turned./ "Anything?"

"There appears to be a Dark Kingdom signal there."

"Lets go then." Pheobe said leading the charge in that direction.

Venus and Jupiter entered the tree line and soon bumped into Adranos, "Other's just called. They got something this way." he explained.

Venus nodded. "Lead the way."

The trio soon came to a clearing where the other generals had surrounded a monstrous size cat. "Attacks do nothing. Venus think you might be able to heal it in the current state?" Kaze asked when he spotted the trio.

"I don't know. I've never tried." Venus admitted.

"Well, he seems to be taking a nap, so he is at least tired." Tepeu offered.

"It should be weak enough from my scan," Called Mercury from a tree.

"No, harm in trying," Shrugged Jupiter.

Venus nodded, "Here goes nothing." /please let this work./ she prayed before calling out "Moon Healing Activation!" Light and crescent moons shot towards, but didn't hit the giant cat. "Mercury?"

"Checking..."

Pheobe looked around, the cat was about to move, "Attack it! Don't let it get away. Mercury, tell us as soon as you know anything." Mercury nodded as the generals and senshi began powering up.

"No, you. Venus you stand back reserver you energy." Kaze said standing in front of her. "Tornado Dragon...Attack!"

"Burning Flash!" "Glacier Dragon...Attack!" "Lunar Rhapsody!" "Jupiter Thunder Zap!" "Flame Shock!"

"He's holding Luna! That is why the attacks aren't doing hardly anything." Mercury called.

The generals looked at their swords, "We will attack it's arms with our swords. One of you get Luna!" Commanded Kaze. After receiving nods from the senshi he led the charge "Ki...ya!"

With Kaze and Sol attacking one arm and Glacius and Tepeu attacking the other it didn't take long for the youma to drop Luna in turn for self preservation. Mercury swept in and caught Luna as Venus powered up the wand again, "Moon Healing Activation!"

The attack was weaker as she wasn't at full strength. Noticing that Venus wasn't doing that well Pheobe nodded. /I have lunar powers as well maybe I can lend some to her./ Reaching out and taking hold of the wand on Venus' left she called out, "Lunar Star Crystal Power!"

Together the two with Lunarian abilities put everything they had into the wand and soon only a largely over weight cat remained. Looking at each other they sighed and both fainted from exhaustion. Adranos and Kaze raced and caught there respective girls before they hit the ground. "We will bring these two back to the shrine." Adranos said as both girl's transformations faded.

"The rest of you go find out how the others are doing." The group nodded and charged back to the shrine.

\\\\\\\--\\\\\\\\\\

Meanwhile back at the temple Mars had no trouble finding her brothers and soon they transformed and raced to find Tsukia who had found a demon looking ape. "Jiji attack!" Omaphacite commanded as she was surrounded by flower petals.

"Star Burst Burning Attack!"

The monster growled and jumped out of the way. "He's fast. Terran Earth Quake!" "Zeus' Thunder Dragon Trap!"

"Mars Spirit Trap!" Mars screamed putting a charm on Jiji's forehead freezing him momentarily in place.

"Venus is out, Tsukia you will need to heal him."

As if she needed to be told by her generals but the leader just nodded before going into the motions to heal the shinto priest. "Moon Healing Activation!" The swirl of moons and stars hit him just as the charm broke and he screamed and collapsed into the martian senshi's arms.

No one noticed their leader shrink into the shadows. The time was nearing and soon there would be nothing they could do and they would be without her. Sending a silent prayer to her ancestors to protect her family from what the future held. Terran was the only one slightly aware that Tsukia was no longer in the group. Gin's words echoed through his head "A time will come when you will be needed and your second command will need to be at your side. Who then will be in charge?"

Knowing that he couldn't do anything for her tonight he sent a silent wish to her.:be safe,Usako. We want you in the future:

Tsukia took one last look and let eleven tears fall before teleporting away to her destiny. :I wish I didn't have to do this alone, but if you come I fear you will not return.:

Letting the moonlight guide her to her bedroom for what may be the last time. The warrior touched the pictures and albums wishing she had more time to add to them. Locking the window and closing the blinds she began what she knew she must do. "What you search for is close at hand, look in your heart and you will find it." -Gin's words were the key.

Sitting on the floor in the center of her room of fourteen years facing east she closed her eyes and began to meditate. Selene, her mother of one life and grand-mother of another made certain she knew how to do this delicate art. Images of her friends and family, even her father , Toshio... some part of her knew he loved her and someday she may try to reconcile with him, if she lived. These images, these memories were from her heart and somewhere within hid what she searched for. What did she search for? and would she find it before dawn when she would be summoned to her fate? These doubts clouded her mind as the night slowly pasted and she felt the pull of time drawing her to what had a very real possibility of being her final battle.

Usagi opened her blinds to watch the sun rise and let tears freely stream down her cheeks, :I am sorry everyone, I failed. Forgive me, I tried my best.:

/

Else where a meeting was going on. "She is going to attempt to finish this herself." Mamoru paused. "Without the ginzoshou I don't know if she can."

Minako still weak from the night before leaps to her feet only to fall back into Motoki's arms, "We have to help her. She CANNOT DIE!" Everyone present nodded.

"With all eleven of us in agreement that only leaves one problem. I don't know where it is going to happen she has completely blocked me out." Mamoru said almost sounding defeated.

The group all looked down unsure of what to do, "The mini computers?" Ami asked.

Luna shook her head, "She isn't stupid and would remember to block them." A round of sighs went around.

"What about..."Naru paused looking to Nathan for strength she didn't have back yet.

"What about what, Naru?" Mamoru asked almost too hopefull.

"Well, when I became Sailor Pheobe I became bonded to Usagi as well. She may not think or possibly not able to block me as we share auras."

The generals and Mamoru looked ready to hug her with glee well the senshi looked confused. Motoki took this as his cue, "The day Usagi returned to school after the episode in Kyoto which I think everyone in Tokyo knows about (Book 1). It was decided that we would need help keeping her identity secret ... thus how Masaki and Naru joined the group..." Motoki began. (Read Knowing you: Book 2: -Chapter 1: Re-adjusting and New Senshi).

When the story was finished the senshi all nodded their understanding. "But she is still weak and from what Mamoru said this is going down tonight."

"I can help her with it. I am a shinto of martian descent I can lend her my energy and using me as a conductor we could all pitch in making us all able to fight tonight. Minako, you will have to sit out." The venesian nodded her understanding. "I will need to get a few things we will try before midday, until then Naru rest in the bed.

The group nodded and left Minako and Naru to rest. After everyone left Mamoru approached Naru, "Thank you, Naru. You may never know how much this means to me."

Naru reached out her hand to take his, "She was my friend in both life times even if I was only her hand maiden, Serenity was always more than a mistress to me. In this life I swore I would never leave her to fend for herself if I could help it. So from the shadows I watched while being as close as I could without arising suspicion." Pausing briefly at the memories. "Then when you and the generals approached Masaki and I ... at first I was scared, but then when you asked me to help her I almost jumped into your arms. I do this as much for you as I do it for her and myself." Naru closed her eyes and was soon sound asleep.


	18. Identities and Ginzuishō

**Chapter 18: Identities and Ginzuishō **  
(last chapter - Book 3 will cover the end of Beryl and the Aliens)

The sun was high in the sky when Naru awoke to a feeling of dread. The room soon filled with the rest of the senshi and generals in response to her telepathic call. "It has begun. Get ready, we NEED to get this started NOW."

The group scattered racing to get everything set up. Rei directing everyone with Mamoru being told to stay out of the way. Finally the prayer room with the sacred fire was ready. Candles set evenly around the room Rei and Naru on either side of the fire, the generals and senshi made a circle around them alternating - Mamoru was too emotional and not allowed to participate so sulked in Rei's room.

The room glowed with the powers of the elements and universe, a crecsent moon came to life on Pheobe's brow as all four of the senshi's powers were drawn to her followed by the five general's. Behind her closed eyes Sailor Pheobe connected with Usagi as she mentally prepared herself to go to battle. Pheobe came out of the trance and opened her eyes, "Starlight tower at three pm."

Tepeu quickly went to go tell Mamoru the news only to find Endymion glowing like a star in the hallway. "Ani-chan?" Tepeu's shout brought the other nine from the room. No words could describe the shock of the gathered warriors or the beauty of the crown Prince glowing with the power and energy of Gaia, Mother Earth.

_"A time will come when you will be needed and your second command will need to be at your side. Who then will be in charge?"_ echoed Gin's voice throught the temple.

Endymion's voice echoed without his lips moving, " Kenji-otooto to Naru-chan." All involved looked from one to the other to see if the others were hearing what they were.

Suddenly Gin's voice boomed to life again _"Your Princess may be missing and her Prince lost, but you will light the way with love at your side."_ Pausing breifly before Gin's voice _"Venus, you are more that that and your other line will need you to light the way."_

Soon, the light died down Mamoru stood next to Endymion. (no that is not a typo, mahahaha) The group all but collapsed in shock, Kaze was the first to calm down. "Senshi, go to your Princess. Generals, we will take care of these two."

As Kaze turned to look at the twins, Endymion whispered, "Serenity..." and disapeared in a flash of golden light.

The senshi frozen in place, "Go! We will take care of OURS. YOU take care of YOURS!" Commanded Tepeu and Sol at the same time.

The senshi nodded and raced toward their destination. "Tepeu, Sol take care of Mamoru. The rest of you follow me to look for Endymion." :Kaze... Kunzite..._Your Princess may be missing and her Prince lost, but you will light the way with love at your side.: _

As the generals with Kaze ran down the street all of a sudden he called out, "The starlight tower!"

\\\\\\\\\\\\--\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Back at the shrine Mamoru looked at Tepeu and Sol as if unsure if they were good or bad. "Ah, who are you?"

Tepeu and Sol looked from one to the other unsure of how to answer when a broom came down and knocked Mamoru unconscious. Ichiro Hino stood behind the prone young man with broom in hand, "You two shouldn't be here. I will watch this one, go with the others."

"We don't know where they are going." Sol admitted.

"Go to a tower of light." Ichiro said dragging Mamoru into a different room in the temple.

"Tower of light?" the boys asked. "Star LIGHT TOWER! A tower of light is the starlight tower, where the girls are going!" Sol said already heading down the hallway to the door

\\\\\\\\\\\\--\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Usagi stood facing the starlight tower still a few blocks away, blocking her thoughts from any and all who might try to get in. She was aware that someone had gotten through just before lunchtime ... she had been careless and now her friends may end up paying the cost for it. Taking one final look back at the city that had been so good to her and transforming before taking another step toward the tower. A glowing blood red sphere rose from the ground and swallowed her up teleporting her to the destination of its creation.

Dropping the teen warrior unceremoniously on her behind on the hard stone floor of the starlight tower. Tsukia looked up to find Omaphacite grinning down at her, "Welcome to your end." Tsukia took her turn to smirk and stabbed at Omaphacite with her staff, scratching her face. "You'll pay for that!" She screamed sending a flurry of flowers at Tsukia and disappearing. "I hope your a good runner."

The entire floor turned into an ice tunnel and the roof started caving in. Tsukia got to her feet and raced toward the escalator and headed to the direction she figured her enemy would go... UP.

\\\\\\\\\\\\--\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

The senshi appeared at the base of the tower intime to see someone enter the outside elevator and it head to the roof. "Mercury, find and entrance."

"Everything is sealed."

"Then I will make an entrance, Jupiter Thunder Clap Zap!" Jupiter said electronically breaking the front door open.

"That works!" Exclaimed Pheobe as the group charged through the opening.

\\\\\\\\\\\\--\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

It took the generals by roof top about thirty minutes to reach the base and soon discovered two more joined them. "What are you two doing here? Nevermind, we don't have time lets go."

Tepeu and Sol shrugged as they charged along behind the rest of the generals, eventually almost trampling the senshi who had stopped to catch their breath. The two groups exchanged stories as they made their way to the top floor of the mysterious starlight tower.

\\\\\\\\\\\\--\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Tsukia and Omaphacite had been exchanging blows for the better part of an hour and both were tired. Tsukia had an advantage though, she unlike her oponent had not used any magical abilities. "Sister moon and brother sun lend your light to your guardian sibling of light..."

The generals and senshi emerged on the top floor just in time to see Tsukia turn in to a ball of blinding light. As the light died down any present could see ... something exiting Tsukia's chest. "Is that ..." Was the question many started to ask as Omaphacite screamed, "Ginzuishō!"

As the crystal emerged from Tsukia's chest her out fit changed... her skirt became trimmed with red and blue, her sailor scarf became a midnight blue with yellow stripes and her boots turned pure white trimmed with gold (think eternal), her bows stayed silver, and the circlet remained covering her birth mark, but her hair changed to her normal "meatball" style she wore as Sailor Moon but had pearl barrettes (think her super + hair style) and a red choker appeared with a sun on the fount with a crescent moon hanging down from it. The Ginzuisho floated up and landed on the crescent moon on her staff.

Tsukia's eyes opened to reveal her normal blue speckled with silver, without words she pointed the staff at Omaphacite and a blast of energy engulfed her. The blast disappeared to leave several flower petals falling to the ground. "She will not be returning." Tsukia said before passing out and becoming Usagi once more.

Endymion picked up his Princess and teleported away in a flash of light. Kaze and Venus just a step away. "So this is what Gin was hinting at?" Kaze nodded.

"Tepeu and Pheobe, you two are incharge while we are gone." Kaze turned to Venus and took her hand, "Let's go '**_Light the way'_**."

Venus nodded as her costume changed slightly her bows became red and skirt matched her now blue skirt. ( think sailor V without the mask). In a flash of orange and yellow light the couple disappeared after their Prince and Princess.

\\\\\\\\\\\\--\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

A very weak Omaphacite returned to Beryl's throne room, "You failed me!" was all Beryl said before she delivered the killing blow. Malachite internally morned the loss of his love.

\\\\\\\\\\\\--\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\\

Sorry, everyone that is all for now :( Book 3 will be a little while in the coming but will make an appearance by the end of summer. Also someone requested a sequal to "Usagi's Secret" so that may also be another project coming out.

Hope you all enjoyed "Knowing you: Book 2"

Til Book 3 or my next story (if different)

Tsukia


End file.
